Pure
by VannuroRB
Summary: Yugi is a pure and he lives with a prince, at first he thought it was a dream but it soon turned to a nightmare. After it gets too much Yugi leaves for a new life, but can he put the past behind him? Puzzleshipping, yaoi, Mpreg, rape and other stuff.
1. Final break

Yeah…ehe…well you see…I know I have a lot of stories…and some new ones already…but this has been bugging me! And you don't know how torturous it is! So as a compromise I'll do a first chapter now to see how you'll like (Not well I bet) and then I'll continue it later when I'm not so busy. Yes that'll do.

Anyway, I'm just saying this-because I know people are touchy on some subjects and I don't want bad reviews when you really could've looked!-If you haven't looked at all the list in the summary do so now and if you don't like it then please don't read this story. Don't want to upset or anger anyone.

But enjoy nonetheless!

There is a lemon at the start of the chapter, if you don't like or aren't old enough **Don't read between the bold**!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1-Final break<p>

(**Lemon starts here**)

There was a home in the middle of the woods, at first it looked like a church at first on the outside but it was actually a small manor the royal family owned. Its large grey walls with gargoyles sitting in wait on columns was enough to put any person nearby into fear, it was an intimidating building, and one that was closed off to the world. But it was rather peaceful like that, so no one had any quarrels with the quiet setting; however that day was in the least quiet.

Yugi gave another sharp cry as Atemu thrust into him. Yugi grabbed a handful of the bed sheets in his tight fists, tears streaming down his face at the pain flowing down his slender back. Atemu then gave a grunt and pushed one final thrust into Yugi's body before releasing inside the younger ones body, Yugi gave a shiver as he felt the liquid coat his walls before Atemu pulled himself out of Yugi panting slightly as he ran his hand through his hair.

(**End of lemon!**)

Yugi's body melted into the bed, becoming too weak to stay in the position he had been forced with and relaxed while he caught his breath back. Atemu had the audacity to pull a small smile and chuckle lightly; he leaned close and stroked Yugi's damp hair before placing a kiss under his eye.

'I'll leave you to clean up' Atemu whispered before he slid off of Yugi's bed and zipped his flies back up to cover his crotch and left Yugi where he was.

Yugi gave a small groan; the thought of having to move killed him, he would've had nothing better than have death fall upon him and be carried to the sky, it would've been better than staying inside the manor of his nightmare. But there was still something he needed to do if he was indeed going to die.

Yugi was sure it was disgusting, even he found it disgusting at times, but he needed to do it. He sat up and quickly took out a jar of white liquid; Atemu's semen. He didn't want anything of Atemu's to stay on him, his semen inside his body, his personality to mix with Yugi's own, not even the taste of his kisses stayed too long on his lips. But his semen especially had to go.

Yugi tensed up and he felt the liquid run out of his body, he quickly caught it up and put the lid on over his collection, he sighed and hid the jar under his bed for the next time Atemu wanted to bed with him.

* * *

><p>It didn't surprise Yugi that a few days later Atemu had called a doctor out to check that Yugi was indeed pregnant-it was the meaning behind his presence in the manor, why Atemu was so forceful on him and why he refused to take Atemu's semen; Yugi was known as a pure.<p>

A pure was someone who could bear children regardless of gender, due to couples wanting families and were unable to do so many pures' were used similarly to surrogate children for people, only a few actually married. Yugi was neither; Atemu had bought him so he could produce an heir for his royal family. Yugi's parents were desperate, and Atemu offered all they needed, a deal was done and Yugi was taken away. And ever since he had been abused, raped, and forgotten.

The doctor finished up with his poking and prodding with Yugi, he had gotten used to the daily events of his life and curled up as he listened to the doctor tell Atemu the bad news.

'Not pregnant!' Atemu shouted before hitting the wall 'This is getting too far beyond a joke! This has to stop!'

Yugi cringed slightly as the doctor tried to calm Atemu down, Yugi knew the full effects of his bad temper, and he had seen it far too many times. And though he knew he couldn't have bad opinions about anyone in the royal family, he detested the selfish prince.

The door threw open again, but Yugi didn't need to turn to see it was Atemu. He heard him sigh and stood in silence for a few moments.

'This-!' Atemu then sighed again before walking out and slamming the door behind him.

Yugi cringed slightly at the loud noise before sighing and curling up in his bed; he knew the cycle was going to repeat, and that's what made it worse.

* * *

><p>Yugi sat in the library after the doctor visit, it was his only true sanctuary; Yugi loved the books that were in the library he couldn't read them or understand what they were about, but the illustrations were what captivated him-there was such a time when Atemu offered to read the books to Yugi, but that was a long time ago. Yugi turned the page of words to come to another illustration, he gave a small smile and ran his fingertips over the picture; it was of a swamp with dancing fireflies and exotic flowers crawling up tree trunks, a perfect blue lagoon water flowing through with a small wooden hut hidden away in the back.<p>

He turned a few more pages to find the next illustration; a handsome young man in knights' uniform, holding a beasts head up proudly to show he had slaughtered it with a young woman by his side, like lovers. How many times did Yugi dream about his prince showing up? One of the most beautiful men bursting through the door and killing Atemu once he saw Yugi's tears, then carrying the male away to their large beautiful house with their large beautiful garden where they could live happily ever after. But Yugi wasn't childish enough to mix up what was reality and what was fantasy.

A few tears hit the pages and made the colours darker than the rest, Yugi had barely realised he was crying as his fingertips touched the heroic males face. He questioned himself; why was he the lower one? Why was he the one Atemu had to force himself on? Why was it he forced the idea of bearing Atemu's child away when it would mean he would go home quicker? Why couldn't he be the damsel in distress and he could have his happily ever after?

Yugi turned the page away, finding it too distressing to look at anymore and instead turned it to another illustration; the beast. A horrible dark monster with a lion's head, fangs grew longer and sharper then knives and with blood red glowing eyes ready to kill. His body like a mans with large pulsing muscles ready to rip everything and anything to shreds a pieces, a truly horrible monster, and the damsel was cowering down in the corner with her own tears. How ironic that he turned to the picture that he resembled as himself; the cowering Yugi hoping that the monstrous Atemu wouldn't touch him.

Yugi then gave a small hiccup as he put his hand over the picture and glanced out the window as he thought back to the story; it was one of his favourites regardless that it showed his life. He loved the worlds, he loved the hero, he loved the heroine, and he loved the fight the hero had between the monster. Stabbing it with a poisonous claw seemed fitting for the creature.

Yugi then stopped crying, tears still rolled down his face but his sobbing noises had stopped. Perhaps he wasn't the damsel; perhaps he was in fact the hero. He may not have been good looking or strong or any heroic qualities, but he did have one advantage, Atemu's secret.

Atemu was also a pure, but this was not allowed in the royal family so Atemu could not father his own child as shame would fall upon him. He didn't want to kill Atemu, but embarrassment and being thrown away by his own family was just as painful.

Yugi stood up from his chair and turned to the window, gently placing his hand over his reflection. Something had broken inside him, his shy quieter self had vaporised within him and all was left was a burning dragon ready to roar out and strike.

'I'll show you who's pathetic' Yugi mumbled and put the book back on the shelf, he hurried off to make sure that his plan would work.

* * *

><p>The next morning Yugi got dressed in a plain shirt and shorts, he took the small jar of semen out before going down the stairs and hiding it behind a plant so no one but him would see it, he then joined Atemu in the dining room, the food was already laid out for them and Atemu had started eating and drinking. Being a prince he demanded fine food and fine wine, and that was going to be his Achilles heel. As soon as Yugi walked over to the table Atemu finished his wine and turned to the smaller one.<p>

'Refill Yugi' Atemu ordered and held the glass to him.

'Of course' Yugi replied and took the wine glass, he then walked over to the bottle before peering into it 'There doesn't seem to be any left, do you want me to get a new bottle from the kitchen?'

'Yes, sure' Atemu gave a small wave to the kitchen so Yugi could hurry up before returning to his eating.

Yugi smiled lightly and walked back out to the corridor; he took a bottle of red wine from the kitchen and stopped by the plant. He took out the jar and unscrewed the lid before pouring some of the white liquid into the glass, just the right amount for someone to get pregnant with, he then poured wine on top of it and gave it a small twirl so they became a murky red colour. He then hid the jar again and walked back into the dining room before handing Atemu his drink.

'There you go Atemu' Yugi whispered and sat down again.

'Thank you' Atemu twirled it lightly as well; Yugi watched eagerly and felt that Atemu was tormenting him somehow. He put the glass against his lips and was about to drink before spotting Yugi 'What are you looking at?'

'Nothing' Yugi turned to the food and began eating as he watched Atemu drink discreetly. The red liquid was going down his throat, and the more he drank of it the more Yugi felt the chains on him loosen and the more he was free, but the more he did so the more guilty he felt as he watched.

He wanted to show Atemu how he felt yes, but by doing such an action wasn't he lowering himself to Atemu's level? Wasn't he inflicting pain on Atemu when he never wanted to do such thing? But it was too late, Atemu had finished the wine within a second, he turned to Yugi and raised his brow.

'What are you crying for?' Atemu questioned, tears spilling out of Yugi's eyes 'What's the matter now?'

'I-I'm…s-so sorry' Yugi croaked.

'Sorry? What are you-?' Atemu turned to the wine glass before standing up and glaring at Yugi 'What did you put in it? Tell me!'

Yugi gave a guilty wail and tried to back away from Atemu, moving round the table as he did so 'I-I didn't mean to!'

'Tell me!' Atemu yelled.

Yugi cowered and covered his face 'I put you in it!'

Atemu frowned 'What?'

'I-I put…y-your semen…i-in the drink…' Yugi whimpered out, his legs feeling shaking under his own fear and actions 'I-I just wanted you to see-!'

'You bastard!' Atemu grabbed Yugi by the throat, roughly, before pushing him down onto the table. Yugi gasped for breath and grappled at his hand, fear swimming around his face as he could feel his throat closing up under Atemu's hard grip 'I've looked after you! Gave you everything you need! And this is how you repay me? You've destroyed me Yugi! I'll kill you!'

Yugi was still gasping for breath and his hands went on search for something on the table, his fingers came across a fork so grabbed that tightly before stabbing it into Atemu's arm. The male gave a yelp of pain and let Yugi go as he pulled the cutlery out of his skin, Yugi coughed and gasped as he caught his breath back, but didn't dawdle in front of Atemu. He got to his shaky feet and pushed his body into a run to the door, Atemu shouted after Yugi to come back but he made a dash to the front door and ran out into the woods. He didn't stop, even after his chest began to ache, all he knew was he needed to get out of the place and fast. Far from it, whether he'd be putting himself into more danger or into safety he didn't really care as he ran, just as long as Atemu wasn't there it was fine as it was.

********************************End of chapter 1*****************************

In case anyone asks (Or wonders) This chapter was based on the Horus and Set story. If you don't know what it is, look it up!

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. I have a lot of thinking to do with this I think…

Review if you like!


	2. Stranger like him

I think I might've confused people with the pure term, so let me try again; a pure is someone who can bear children regardless of being a male or female, it's a genetic thing not a thing you can sign up for or anything like that. A pure can get pregnant via two ways, sexual intercourse or swallowing (And I know this is impossible in real life, but it's a story) anyone can get a pure pregnant (Well any man more like) but only pure people can get pregnant.

I think that's a clear way of explaining it. So yeah, I hope that cures any confusion anyone might've had. I'm sorry I did confuse you in the first place.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2-Stranger like him<p>

Yugi awoke with a shiver, a cold morning chill swept over his small and fragile body and spiked his skin forcing his eyes to open and take in the surroundings. He was lying in the middle of the woods, but the trees had thinned out so it was lighter than the woods he knew of, a light grey mist hung through the air and gave off the cold taste Yugi had felt on his skin and left small dew drops on the grass. Yugi groaned and lifted his head, only to hit it on a small branch and hissed in pain; he realised that he had fallen asleep under a fallen tree over a small ditch, it had been his shelter for the night and his hiding spot for if Atemu had come looking for him.

Yugi stood up from his hiding and brushed his clothes free from the dirt and grass, he looked around the woods some more through the mist and one thought struck him; where had he ran to?

He couldn't remember of his escape the previous day, except he had angered Atemu greatly and he had run away until his body couldn't take another step, but his exact whereabouts were a mystery to him. And how far would he reach? His stomach already growled of hunger, he had no money and he didn't have a single knowledge on how to survive in the wilderness, he had always been dependant of his parents and Atemu looking after him. Was it a mistake to have gone against Atemu and left?

Yugi then blinked as he felt water dripping on his face, he glanced up before a rumble bore across the sky and rain pattered over him. Yugi cringed lightly at the touch of the cold water and hugged himself, shivering at how quickly his clothes were soaked as the rain became heavier and harsher, and with water brought more coldness to his body. Yugi rubbed his arms as he looked around the woods, the trees and the bushes all looked the same to him and he wasn't sure which direction to go in, but he picked the north direction and walked straight ahead and hoped that soon he would come across people.

* * *

><p>Yugi had walked for hours through the downpour of rain, the banging and rumbling of thunder getting louder the more he walked on ahead. He didn't change direction and kept walking straight ahead, climbing over fallen logs and shuffling through thorns he didn't dither from his course. The sound of his shoes treading through the watery mud soon joined the rain and thunder; squelch, squelch, squelch soon repeated in his ear as he walked.<p>

Yugi thought the rain would never stop, but as soon as he did the rain began to thin out before it was only trapped on the leaves of the trees and the roar of thunder was just small whimpers in the distant, grey clouds clogged the skies but nothing more. Yugi however had fallen greatly ill; with his simple clothes of a shirt and shorts his body was exposed to the cold water of the rain, his body had grown unbelievably cold and he found himself shivering so tried to stroke his arms some more, his legs were wobbling and swaying his walking from side to side and a cough brewed up in his throat. But no matter what, Yugi didn't stop his walking.

It was only an hour later that his muddy feet touched stones, his tiring eyes looked up to see buildings-homes move closer to him as he walked into a town. Civilisation at last, a small bit of hope glanced down at him as he staggered into the puddle filled street.

Yugi lifted his head up slightly as he passed small groups of people and couples who watched him cautiously and disgustedly as they looked at his soaked dirty clothes, Yugi hugged himself tighter as he had to cough again and stumbled slightly but kept on walking. He was so caught up on trying to find other lives and towns that he overshadowed the fact that he'd be spending more time with other people; being locked up in the manor Yugi had forgotten how to act around other people, and ended up cringing under their peering gazes to his body. He couldn't blame them for wanting to look; he was in a bad shape with his scruffy muddy clothes and his disease looking body, yet he felt uncomfortable knowing these people were looking-and possibly thinking-badly of him, he couldn't help about his clothes getting dirty and falling ill.

Yugi couldn't take much more of their presence for long and quickly turned to an alley to dive away from their looks and into solitude, he felt much calmer as there were only a few homeless people who ignored Yugi as he walked on, he just hoped wherever the alley lead he would find somewhere comfortable to sleep and rest up as his legs felt like they'd shake out of their place if he kept walking.

Yugi then froze as someone quickly grabbed him from behind, a hand going over his mouth to silence him and another hand holding a knife went straight to his throat. He could hear the man's heavy breathing blowing into his ear which made his skin crawl and shiver under his touch. Another man came into view and made a few threats to Yugi about staying still while they took what they wanted, Yugi barely heard them as his mind filled with his own cries and pleads and the images of Atemu played through his mind, Yugi gave a pathetic and sobbed under the rough touches of the assailant as he searched through Yugi's pockets for something worth stealing.

He gave a low hiss when his hands found nothing 'This midget has nothing!' He growled.

'What?' The man holding Yugi against his will then threw him against the floor, Yugi yelped in pain as he felt his ankle twist and lay in a small ball on the floor 'That's no good around this part! We'll teach this measly kid that he should always come prepared!'

Yugi then gave another yelp as they began to punch and kick him, Yugi covered his head as he sobbed and whimpered as they hit every part of his body that was reachable, Yugi felt his body began to throb painfully at each touch and he was tempted to beg and plead them to stop but he knew that they would give up soon.

'Hey!' The thugs looked up at hearing a man's voice and quickly ran off leaving Yugi to curl and groan as nausea was brought up in his body. The man had turned out to be a police officer and jogged over to the injured Yugi, leaning over him slightly 'Are you alright kid?'

Yugi looked up at him and his face turning pale and shook his head; he then quickly scrambled up to his feet pushing his nausea and pain behind him as he took off in a limped run. The officer tilted his head and watched Yugi disappeared, confused on how he should react to his behaviour.

* * *

><p>Yugi stopped after a few minutes and panted lightly, running wasn't such a good idea as his body was now brimming with pain and sickness and all he wanted to do was lie down and wait for the earth to swallow him up. Yugi limped around as his left ankle was too painful to walk on properly, he then ended up at a small gate and peeked through to realise it was a garden. Seeing that no one was in it, he figured it was a park of some sort and let himself in limping as he took in the bright colours.<p>

Yugi stopped over at some pungent flowers and dipped his nose closer to smell it, he was sure if he wasn't feeling so ill they would've been perfect, he carried on limping around admiring the tidy work on the grass and the perfect preening on the bushes and flowers. It looked too perfect to simply be ignored.

"I love this place" Yugi thought as he stroked over petals of another flower "I wonder if I can sleep here tonight, I'll be at ease I know".

Yugi then tensed when he heard snipping and ducked slightly behind a large bush before looking for the culprit. It was a woman wearing a large straw hat to protect her hair and a long dress; she was clipping small weeds out of the flowerbed and was unaware of Yugi's presence.

"Perhaps I can slip past" Yugi then snuck past her and carried on through the dream.

The more Yugi admired the more people he found tending to the plants; it was only after he spotted a rather large mansion that he realised he was wondering around in someone else's garden. Yugi decided he didn't want to get in trouble as he was falling more ill by the second so tried to leave, but ended up finding more gardeners and before he knew it he had to hide behind a bush to rest and wait for clearance.

"This is bad" Yugi thought and shivered and coughed "If I don't get out soon…I could be charged with trespassing…but there's so many people…oh…I can't think straight…"

'Who's there?' Yugi tensed and fell silent at the gruff voice, it was inches away from himself and he knew he was going to wind up in a lot of trouble-and Atemu was the one who told him that prison was a lot worse then he could imagine, he wasn't sure if anything beat Atemu but he didn't want to find out 'Show yourself'.

Yugi cringed at the demanding tone and curled up some more, but a gentle touch stroked over his head and he looked up to see a man walk past him 'It's only me' He called back.

A sigh and chuckle left the other persons throat 'Don't scare me like that Yami; I thought you was an intruder'.

'I'm sorry; I just wanted to walk around before leaving'.

'Alright, but you best be quick unless you want to get caught in the rain'.

'I'll be careful'.

There were a few moments of silence which made Yugi nervous before the man returned to him and Yugi froze at the sight of him.

The man was a copy of Atemu; the same hair, the same body even the same scolding scowl on his face, the only difference was this man was pale skinned and Atemu had a tan to his skin. And even with that small difference Yugi found himself shaking with fear and cowering under his gaze, the reaction that Atemu found him made his body tremble with fear.

'Give me a good reason why I shouldn't turn you in for trespassing' The man growled.

Yugi felt tears build up in his eyes and his head began to spin, Atemu's crimson eyes became blurred as Yugi tried to keep his fear at bay and his eyes open. The man tilted his head as he saw Yugi's weak state 'Are you alright?'

But before Yugi could utter a word he fell limply to one side and passed out, the man quickly bent down to his level and checked for the signs of illness. He then picked the boy up in his arms, struggling lightly with his weight but decided to carry him out of the gardens and to his own home, knowing that his friend would not help the poor boy in the slightest. He just hoped that he would pull through.

********************************End of chapter 2*****************************

I know I said I was going to start this story later when I've completed a story, but Brother is so close to the end I thought I'd jump start this while that's closing up.

So yeah.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	3. A new home

I have a strange feeling I'm going to like writing all the characters in this.

Just a thought.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3-A new home<p>

Yugi groaned awake, a sickly feeling swam around his stomach as well as throbbing pulsing down his leg. A soft warm feeling wrapped around his body and small tapping of loose water hit against a window, Yugi groaned again and pushed himself to open his eyes, blurred vision met him of colours mixing together but small blinks and rubbing his eyes cured that and he could see again. He laid in a rather luxurious bed with sheets tucked around him; the room was a bedroom small and plain with a wardrobe and a desk and chair occupying it. Yugi was about to sit up and question where he was, but then he realised he wasn't alone.

The man was young and smiled when he saw that Yugi was awake, he had long brown hair that was starting to slip over his shoulder and dark ocean blue eyes watched Yugi's every movement. He wore a loose white shirt that hung off his body as if it were a second skin, and some black trousers kept it looking a little smarter as it folded over his waist; a mix between casual and smart.

'Hello, how are you feeling?' He asked calmly.

Yugi only sat up and tried to get out of the bed, but wince as pain spread through his body and clutched his stomach.

'Try not to move too much' The man advised 'You're safe, please come and lie down'.

'W-Where are am I?' Yugi stuttered the question as his eyes darted around 'W-What's going on? W-Who are you?'

'Don't worry, everything's going to be alright' He continued to soothe 'My name is Mahad, I'm a doctor'.

'D-Doctor?' Yugi repeated finding that position a little hard to believe. The doctor he knew before was cold and didn't even talk to Yugi, this man was warm towards him and kept a small smile on his lips; was he being lied to?

Yugi jerked when Mahad moved to pick up and bag and rummaged around in it, he then took out a small card and turned to Yugi and held it out to him, shaky fingers reached out to take the card and stare at the words, he was sure it was to prove that he was a doctor but since Yugi couldn't read he wasn't entirely sure if he should trust the man. Yugi handed the card back to which he quickly pocketed and then stood up, making Yugi twitch again.

'Yami said you wasn't looking too bright when he found you' Mahad said and leaned down gently so he came to Yugi's level 'So, how are you feeling?'

Yugi bit his lip as he wondered who Yami was and shifted lightly in the bed 'U-Uh…umm…'

'You can tell me anything you want' Mahad reassured 'Even the really embarrassing stuff; I won't tell anyone unless you want me to'.

Yugi managed to gaze up at the man, captivated that he could see himself in the blue eyes. His fingers played with the sheets as he stared up at the doctor 'I-I hurt' He mumbled.

'What type of hurt?' Mahad questioned 'A dull pain? Sharp? Hot?'

'Uhh…d-dull…'

'I see' Mahad slowly sat on the bed next to Yugi, making him curl up slightly unsure about the man 'You look rather flushed as well, do you feel cold? Or hot?'

'C-Cold' Yugi responded.

'Tired and light headedness?' Yugi gave a small nod 'I see' He then picked up his bag again and took out a thermometer and turned to Yugi 'Could you put this under your tongue? I'd like to check your temperature'.

Yugi took the thermometer, after checking it he gently slipped it under his tongue but gave a shiver as he did so 'It feels weird' He complained though it was slurred as he tried to keep it in his mouth.

Mahad chuckled 'Don't worry, it'll only be for a minute' Sure enough after few moments and the thermometer beeped making Yugi jump at the sound, Mahad took it out of Yugi's mouth and read the small screen before humming 'That is high…looks like you've got a fever mister'.

'Y-Yugi'.

Mahad turned to him 'Hmm?'

'M-My name's not mister…i-it's Yugi' Yugi corrected quietly.

'Oh I'm sorry' Mahad apologised and then cleaned the thermometer before putting it back 'You'll need to rest up to get better. Now your pains, where are they exactly?'

'A-All over' Yugi replied.

'I see. On the arm?' Yugi nodded 'May I have a look at it?'

Yugi bit his lip but shakily lifted his arm up, he couldn't go against someone as powerful as a doctor. Mahad let his hands caress over Yugi's hand and pull up his sleeve as he observed the purple bruises scattered over his body, Yugi kept a good hold on his lip as he watched Mahad gently touch them and felt Yugi's arm.

'Same on the other one?' Mahad questioned as he got a nod from Yugi, he then turned to the other arm and pulled up the sleeve to check on those bruises.

Yugi quietly eased into Mahad's prodding, it was gently and slow unlike the other times Yugi had with the other doctor where he didn't care much if he hurt Yugi as long as he got it over with quickly. Mahad's long soft fingers ran over the bumps on Yugi's arms to feel them gently, and if Yugi whimpered he looked up and immediately apologised for the pain. Yugi watched him and thought that he was much like a father figure-but then Yugi quickly decided that he was more of an older brother.

'Must've been some fight' Mahad commented and looked up at Yugi 'How did you get these?'

'U-Umm…' Yugi rubbed his arms lightly 'I-I was…j-jumped by two men' He ended up explaining 'I-I think t-they wanted to rob me…'

'Oh I see' Mahad turned to his bag and rummaged around again 'You should tell the police that, I'm sure they'll find whoever it was in this small town'.

Yugi shook his head 'N-No! I-I can't!' Yugi then bit his lip and hung his head 'T-They didn't take anything…I-I don't…have anything on me…'

'Still assault is a serious offence' Yugi continued to shake his head only making Mahad sigh 'Very well; I can't force you into a decision. Ah' He then took out a small tube and turned to Yugi 'I can put some arnica on the bruises, it'll help with the bruises. Do you want some?'

Yugi gave a small nod and bit his lip as Mahad started to massage some of the liquid onto his bruises.

'You don't look like you're from around here' Mahad commented and smiled up at him 'Where are you going?'

'N-Nowhere' Yugi replied.

'I see…where you from?'

'A-Also nowhere'.

'Sorry, am I being too nosy?'

Yugi shook his head and continued to watch Mahad massage his arm before he turned to Yugi again 'Anywhere else?'

Yugi bit his lip and rubbed over his chest, feeling an ache come from his ribs. Mahad looked down at his hands then back to Yugi's eyes 'Your ribs by any chance?'

Yugi nodded and trembled as he reached down to pull his shirt up nervously to reveal his bruised chest, Mahad observed it at first before he let his hands touch Yugi softly. His warm touch caught Yugi off by surprise and jumped at the touch.

'It's okay' Mahad soothed 'I only want to make sure you don't have any broken ribs' Mahad explained and let his fingers stroke over to show him he meant no harm 'There, I'm sorry I scared you'.

Yugi winced slightly as Mahad pushed on his bruises accidentally and checked his rib bones; he then picked up the arnica up and rubbed some on the bruises before looking down to his legs 'I best check your legs as well'.

Yugi nodded and slid his legs out gently, though ended up hissing as he tried to move his ankle too much. Mahad quickly noticed it and turned to his ankle; he gently stroked over it and felt it as Yugi twitched at the pain.

'Must've been some mugging' He commented 'Looks twisted, bed rest for you for a while I'm afraid'.

'H-How long?' Yugi questioned.

'A while I'd say' Mahad then took a small bandage out of his bag and wrapped it around his ankle 'Try to stay off your feet; it'll help with the recovery' Mahad took out a small notebook and scribbled away 'You got any family?'

'N-No…'

'Thought so' Mahad then tore out the page and handed it to Yugi 'If you want to talk, you can always call me. We can talk about anything you want to; I'll listen to everything to say'.

Yugi nodded and stared at the numbers written on the paper 'Anything else you think I should know about Yugi?' Yugi hung his head and thought for a moment as Mahad stood up 'Well if you do think of anything, you can call me. I'll always answer'.

Yugi gazed up at Mahad and watched him walk to the door 'Mahad!' Mahad stopped and turned to Yugi as he played with the paper lightly 'Umm…w-what do you know…a-about…self-impregnation?' Yugi queried quietly.

'I do' Mahad turned to him with a raised brow 'Have you done it?'

Yugi shook his head furiously 'N-No! I-I was just…u-uh…curious' Yugi mumbled.

Mahad tilted his head before sighing and slipping the bag underneath his arm 'I don't advise it' Mahad spoke quietly 'It's a very risky thing to do just to have a child'.

'C-Can people…die?'

'The child would most likely die' Mahad answered 'About ninety-five per cent chance of it dying. The carrier would have a less likely chance…about twenty-five per cent. If they both survived I'm most certain that deformity's and infections would strike them'.

'O-Oh…o-okay then…'

'Is that all?' Yugi gave a nod and sunk into the bed 'Alright, get well Yugi. And remember to call me if you want to talk'.

Yugi nodded and curled up in the bed as Mahad walked out; when he was sure he was alone he gave a small wail and buried his tears into the pillow as he cried onto that instead "I'm a murderer! I'm a murderer!" He screamed in his head.

* * *

><p>Mahad walked down the steps of the stairs and turned to the lounge where Yami was waiting patiently, he looked up when he heard Mahad walk down and immediately shot up to his side, his worried eyes only made Mahad smile at his vexed personality.<p>

'How is he?' Yami questioned 'Is he awake?'

'He is now' Mahad answered 'He's told me that his name's Yugi and I think he might've caught a fever from the rainfall earlier'.

'Oh I see' Yami then glanced up at him 'And…the other…?'

Mahad sighed and nodded 'Yes he's a pure. And…there does seem to be some evidence of force consent'.

'I thought so' Yami mumbled and ran his hand through his hair 'The way he looked at me…that fear…'

'I didn't say it was Yami' Mahad corrected 'For all we know it could be…I don't know, rough foreplay. But whatever you do, don't force him into anything; he's probably scared just being here let alone admit anything and everything to strangers'.

'But then what can I do?'

'Just be patient and look after him' Mahad gave him a small pat on the shoulder 'He's also twisted his ankle, so I suggested he should stay in bed for a while so he can recover, just make sure he's got everything he needs and don't push him into anything he won't like Yami'.

'I won't' Yami defended.

Mahad raised his brow before turning to the door and slipping his shoes back on 'If he should worsen or you want any advice, just call me again'.

'I will. Thank you Mahad'.

Mahad gave a nod and left the house; Yami sighed and glanced up the stairs where Yugi was. He took a deep breath before climbing the stairs and glancing into the spare room where Yugi was laying, he was curled up under the covers with his head deep in the pillow and Yami swore he could hear sobs.

'Yugi?' Yugi tensed as he heard footsteps move closer 'Are you okay?'

Yugi gave a quick nod and wiped his eyes to get rid of the tears 'Okay…do you need anything? Food? Drink?' Yugi shook his head and Yami sighed 'Well…alright. Call if you need anything'.

Yami then backed out of the room and left Yugi be. The smaller one gave a small shiver and curled himself up more-though giving a groan when his chest and arms ached- he then sobbed himself to sleep though the pain made it much more harder for him to drift off.

*******************************End of chapter 3******************************

Yugi is in a tight hole now. But at least we know he has some friends.

Or does he?

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	4. First steps

Ah the first few steps…some of the hardest I believe…

But what do I know, I know nothing.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4-First steps<p>

Yugi was sat up in his bed, his eyes staring distantly at the covers as he thought quietly to himself. The sleep he had made some of the pain go away, occasion throbs from his ankle still waved up his body, and his fever was still plaguing his body but he was sure he felt somewhat better than the previous day.

Yugi looked up when he heard footsteps and quickly slid down so he was laying on his bed and pulled the covers tightly around himself to cover much of his face without suffocating himself.

The door opened and Yugi heard Yami walk round the bed before leaning down so he could see Yugi's eyes, he gave a small smile at the large and petrified amethyst eyes.

'Good morning' Yami greeted before setting a tray on the bed, it was carrying a bowl of hot soup with a plate of bread and a glass of juice 'I thought you might be hungry so I made you something simple…I hope you like it anyway'.

Yugi stared at the tray uncertain for a few moments before glancing up at Yami again, then male gave a sigh but continued to smile 'Well…call me when you're finished' Yami walked back to the door 'So I can take it downstairs, you need to stay in bed remember'.

Yugi then heard the door shut and once he was sure he was alone he let his body relax knowing he was safe to be himself. He sat himself up and glanced at the tray, the steam rising and gently hitting his nose as he looked at the weak colour of the soup. He bit his lip and picked up the spoon as he used it to stir the soup, he decided to be brave and gather a small spoonful of soup before slurping it up. But as soon as he did he whimpered and fanned his mouth.

'Hot' He mumbled and made sure to blow the steam away the other times.

* * *

><p>Yami came back up the stairs some hours later, he wanted to check on Yugi since he wasn't sure if Yugi took the meal to eat or not, once he reached the top step he sighed and noticed the tray sat outside the door. Yami shook his head but crept closer, gently opening the door to peek inside the room; Yugi laid in the bed fast asleep and peaceful for once, Yami smiled and shut the door to leave him to catch some rest and took the tray back down to the kitchen.<p>

He washed it up in the sink and left it to dry on the side; he gave another sigh and glanced up to the ceiling as he dried his hands.

But then he heard a scream and Yami quickly rushed out of the kitchen and up the stairs to where Yugi was, he was still curled up in his bed and still asleep but tears were streaming down his face and he was begging and pleading in his sleep-a bad dream. Yami hurried over to his side and started to shake him, trying to wake him up from his dream.

'Yugi. Yugi wake up'.

Yugi woke up with a sharp gasp and looked around in his confused state, but once seeing Yami's face he burst into more tears and curled up in his bed.

'Yugi it's me' Yami reassured 'You were having a bad dream, are you okay?'

Yugi only shook his head and continued to sob into the pillow as he shook lightly, leaving Yami confused and concerned about what he should do.

* * *

><p>Mahad looked up after speaking with his secretary, he gave a pleasant smile when he saw Yami walk in and say a small hi to the woman 'Hey Mahad'.<p>

'What a pleasant surprise' He gave Yami a small pat 'Business or personal?' He asked with a smile.

'Uhh…both' Yami replied 'At least I think it's both…'

'Sounds like a chat in my office' Mahad then turned to the receptionist 'You can go, I'll lock after we've finished talking'.

She gave a nod and said her farewells before leaving the men to their business, Mahad lead Yami into his small office and sat his bag casually on his desk before turning to Yami 'So, what seems to be the problem?' Mahad asked 'I bet the first word is going to be Yugi'.

Yami rolled his eyes then glanced off 'Yugi…isn't getting better' Yami mumbled.

Mahad tilted his head 'His fever is getting worse?' He queried-quite surprised by the thought.

'No he's…doing well with that' Yami sighed and crossed his arms 'He's just…so quiet…and still, he's like a statue and I worry that when he's so still like that if he's actually breathing right or if he's…' Yami ran his hand through his hair and turned to face away from Mahad 'I-I'm just worried about him'.

'Hmm…well you can't expect him to be your best friend after-what has it been? Four days?' Mahad sighed and leaned back against his desk 'You are still a stranger to him Yami; to be honest he's probably quite terrified of you. You've picked him off the street and given him a warm home to rest in, I doubt many people like you exist in this world'.

'No I don't want him to be like that- No I do' Yami sighed again 'I just…want him to talk…I want him to tell me what I can do to help him. I have no idea what to do…'

'Where is Yugi by the way?'

'He was asleep so…I decided to leave him be for a while'.

'I see' Mahad brushed some of his loose hair back behind his shoulder before crossing his arms 'Again, you are still a stranger to him Yami, you can't expect him to trust you just yet'.

'I don't know what else to do. I've looked after him, calmed him after his nightmares, protected him' Yami sighed and shook his head 'I just…I don't know what to do anymore…'

'You can't push him into things so soon Yami' Mahad soothed 'Try thinking how he is at the moment; he's alone, in a strangers house after leaving behind who knows what kind of home. He's in a bubble around himself hoping that somehow everything else will correct itself, he doesn't understand your helping, he doesn't understand that we're not going to hurt him. You have to be gentle and patient with him, you can't pop him out of that bubble in a day Yami'.

Yami sighed and shook his head 'I know…'

Mahad then left the perch on his desk and walked over to Yami, gently patting his shoulder to comfort him 'You can't help everyone Yami' Mahad said quietly to the male.

'I know' Yami replied and glanced out the window 'But…I'm going to try'.

* * *

><p>Yugi woke up with a small blink, his hands going to his eyes as he rubbed the last remaining tiredness out of them before sitting up and realising something; it was very quiet. Yugi sat and listened for a few moments, but it was still unusually quiet in the house since Yugi had always heard a noise from Yami moving around downstairs. Bravely Yugi pulled the covers back and slipped out of the bed.<p>

Yugi seethed at the pressure he put on his ankle but managed to stand up and hang his leg slightly, making him limp to the door and open it; more silence greeted him as he looked up and down the corridor before venturing out. It had been the only time he decided to leave his room-he should really stop calling it his room; he was going to stay until he felt better and leave-Yugi limped down the corridor and peeked into the nearby rooms. One was a bedroom, Yami's bedroom obviously so decided not to go in there or trouble would ensue, he then came to the next room and peeked in.

It was a large study, Yugi could tell by the paperwork on the desk and the few bookcases containing books, it wasn't impressive as his library with Atemu was but books were books and he latched to them immediately. Limping over Yugi reached his hand out shakily and took one of the books off the shelf before skimming through the book; there were pictures inside but not like the ones he had gotten used to, they were plain with no fancy background-not even a character stood in them-they were simple diagrams of things Yugi didn't understand. With a frown Yugi put the book back and took another, but when seeing no pictures in that book continued to search for a book that had some decent art in it.

He then came to a higher shelf where he stopped and stared. On the shelf sat a picture frame with a picture inside, his curiosity got the better of him and he reached up on tiptoe-being to smaller to reach it at his normal height-and picked it up before staring deep at it. Yami was the man in the picture a garden stretched out behind him in full bloom; it must've been taken in the late spring or early summer. The woman Yugi had never seen before, she was very young and very pretty; she had long blonde hair that she had to brush behind her ear, she had a very round and soft looking face with big blue eyes. Yami had his arm around the woman and was standing quite close to her, so Yugi presumed she was someone of great importance to him.

Yugi stroked over the picture lightly with his fingers, feeling the smooth and cold glass under his touch. He always admired women, he liked being a boy of course but he would've also liked to have been a woman so he could style his appearance however he wanted whereas men weren't forward about having styles for appearances.

'Yugi?'

Yugi squeaked and spun around to see Yami standing at the door, but as he did so he dropped the picture so it hit against the floor and smashed, causing another squeak to leave Yugi as Yami hurried in and started to gather up the glass pieces. Tears started to spew from his eyes as he hugged his body tightly.

'I-I'm sorry!' Yugi apologised 'I'm sorry!'

'It's fine' Yami reassured as he picked up smaller pieces 'Accidents happen'.

But when Yami heard footsteps he looked up to see Yugi had fled the room, he sighed and continued to clear up the broken glass before putting it in the nearby bin and picking up the picture, he stared deep in thought at it before putting it on the desk and going after Yugi.

The sobs came from his room, Yami pushed open Yugi's door but as soon as the creak moaned from the hinges Yugi squeaked and hide more under the covers as sobs whimpered out of the cover. Yami walked over and was about to touch Yugi's shoulder, but seeing his trembling body Yami decided not to.

'I'm sorry' Yugi whimpered 'P-Please don't hurt me. I-I'm sorry'.

'It's alright Yugi' Yami reassured and decided to be brave and stroke his shoulder, making him twitch at the touch 'I'll find another frame, as long as you're not hurt. Are you?'

Yugi shook his head but continue to hide himself in the bed 'Alright…well…try and get some more rest, it'll help you get better'.

Yami watched Yugi for a few moments before walking himself back at the door; he glanced one last time at the terrified teen before shutting the door behind him and leaving Yugi on his own. Yugi sobbed and gasped on his own for a while before reassuring himself that he was alone, he pushed the covers back and sat himself in his bed to wipe his tears away and hug his body tightly. Perhaps running away from Atemu wasn't the best idea he had, Atemu was going to find him and when he did how was he going to punish Yugi for what he did? Lock him away? Starve him? Kill him? Abuse him more? And he didn't know what this Yami was like, he could be the exact same as Atemu.

Yugi shivered at the thought and brought his legs closer so he could hug them instead and sob into his knees. His plan for freedom seemed to have only made things worse, if Yami wasn't going to do anything to him, he was more than sure that Atemu would track him down like a dog.

*********************************End of chapter 4****************************

Yami with a woman? Inconceivable!

But who is she? His sister? His mother? His girlfriend? His friend? His mother-wait I already said that one-but who is she? I don't know. Do you?

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	5. Convertion

I feel for Yugi in this part, trust me paranoia is not a nice thing. Like when you go to bed and then close your eyes, and then you start thinking about all the possibilities that you won't wake up, and then no matter how hard you try to think of something else it always comes back.

Yeah…good times.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5-Convertion<p>

Yami opened Yugi's bedroom door the next morning, only catching him as he pulled the covers over his head and he curled up under the covers again. Yami sighed as he pushed his tie up to the neck and walked over; the lump seemed to shake so he kept his distance from Yugi.

'I have to go to work today' Yami informed quietly 'I won't be gone too long, just for a few hours. I'll be back by five, so feel free to make whatever you want, or do whatever you want, alright?' No answer came from Yugi, Yami sighed again and turned to the door 'I left a number by the phone if you need to call me in case of emergency, I'll come home-'

'That…woman' Yugi croaked from his bed of pain, Yami stopped and glanced at Yugi over his shoulder 'W-Who is she?'

Yami gave a light smile 'She…was my wife' Yami answered and played with his tie 'She died…some years ago'.

'Oh' Was Yugi's only comment and seemed to curl up more under the duvet.

Yami cleared his throat and flattened his tie to his chest once again 'Well I best be off, don't want to be late, I'll see you later Yugi and try to rest up some more; you'll get better quicker'.

Yugi listened carefully after Yami closed the door behind him, the footsteps on the steps lead downstairs before the outside door shut and silence ensued.

Yugi laid in his bed a few moments to reassure that he was alone before sitting up and stepping out of bed, he once again limped out into the hallway but instead of going to the study he made a different change and headed to the stairs to find some food. Descending down the stairs was painful; on a few occasions accidentally using his twisted ankle as he walked, it made him hiss in pain but he managed to make it to the last steps and walked around the bottom half of the house. He poked his head in the living room but lost interest immediately and headed to the kitchen, he looked through the cupboards deciding on what he should eat-Yami had said he could make anything he wanted and Yami certainly had plenty of food, but he didn't want to take too much that he might get scolded for it-he settled his decision and took a red apple, biting into it he felt the sweet juice run into his mouth and the cold fruit get crushed by his teeth. Yugi licked over his teeth after he swallowed the chunk of apple, not liking the cold numbness it made over them, but he continued eating nonetheless.

After he had finished his small meal he climbed back up the stairs to his room-which made him hiss again as he used his foot-he limped back into his room and sat down on his bed, it was odd not having Yami in the house with him; he could escape if he wanted to, get away from the nightmare he was dwelling in, but the thought of running away and Yami finding him as he surely wouldn't get far with a twisted ankle made him shiver and stay put. But what was he supposed to do? Back with Atemu he had always had an objective to stay away from Atemu from the day, even if Atemu backed him in a corner, but here he was alone with no one to look after him.

Yugi then hung his head, he never realised how much he compared to his former owner; the thought of escape, the rules of the home he lived in, and even the food reminded him of the foods he had to cook for the prince. Was that how it was always going to be? Atemu-never there but always present.

Yugi then blinked, turning he lifted the pillow and took the small note out and read the numbers on it again; though he still couldn't read it he kept Mahad's number to please the male, his voice remembering what Mahad had told him.

_'If you want to talk, you can always call me. We can talk about anything you want to; I'll listen to everything to say'._

Yugi bit his lip and played with the paper lightly as he wondered about where Mahad would be; he wasn't sure how big the town was, but he had a few hours to look around, it was only nine and Yami said he would be back at five. If he couldn't find Mahad, he would surely make it back in time.

Yugi stood up and limped out of his room once again, his hands holding tightly to the paper as he went into the search for Mahad.

* * *

><p>Mahad had just finished with a patient; he opened the door to his office and let the patient walk out on his own. Mahad then glanced out the window and noticed something outside 'Can you hold my next patient for me' Mahad said before hurrying to the door and looking out into the street 'Yugi?'<p>

Yugi stopped limping away and turned to see Mahad, the male smiled and walked closer 'What are you doing out here? I thought I told you to rest up your ankle'.

Yugi hung his head in shame 'I-I'm sorry' Yugi apologised and showed him the number written on the page 'B-But…I-I can't read…a-and I wanted to talk to you…'

'I see, well will you come wait in my clinic then? I have a few more patients to see but as soon as I'm done with them I'll talk with you, alright?'

Yugi gave a nod and let Mahad help him limp into the surgery, Mahad reassured that his secretary would look after him while he dealt with the sick people and gave him a small chair to sit in and watched the ill looking people shuffle in and out of Mahad's office until there was no one left. The male turned to Yugi and gave him a warming smile.

'Shall we have that talk now?' Mahad queried.

Yugi nodded and pushed himself up and limped into Mahad's office, he looked around at the desk filled with notes and the shelves filled with even more notes and books for references-for once Yugi didn't lunge at the books, a feeling deep inside told him they were not story books-Mahad pulled out a small seat and offered it to Yugi while he took up his familiar perch on his desk, Yugi sat down and gazed up at the male who seemed towering over him, shuffling at how awkward it had become.

'So, what did you want to talk about Yugi?' Mahad questioned.

Yugi bit his lip, doubting whether what he wanted to ask was sensible to a doctor, but Mahad's kind gaze only squeezed it out of him 'Y-You help me…i-in any way right?'

'That is correct'.

Yugi shuffled his feet lightly 'T-Then…c-can I stay with you?'

'Pardon?'

'I-I don't like living with him…he keeps pushing me around and moulding me like…like I'm dough' Yugi then gazed up at the male 'B-But I like you, can I live with you? O-Only for a few days'.

'Yugi' Mahad gave a sigh 'I can understand that you don't want to live with Yami-living with a stranger is an achievement-but you can't live with me'.

Yugi's face fell at that comment 'W-Why not?'

'You're my patient Yugi, and I'm your doctor. There are strict guidelines that I can't do' Mahad sighed seeing Yugi's sadden look 'There's a refuge nearby, people who are like you. I can give you a call-'

'No!' Yugi shook his head frantically 'No! No! That's the first place he'd look!'

Mahad tilted his head 'He?'

Yugi bit his lip and hung his head again, knowing he had gone too far with his mouth. Mahad then slid off his desk and kneeled in front of Yugi so their eyes met and couldn't escape their gaze, Mahad then held Yugi's hand gently.

'Yugi, is there something you'd like to tell me?' Mahad asked quietly which made Yugi shake his head 'Is there a reason you don't want to tell me? Do you think I won't talk to you again?' Yugi shook his head 'Do you think I'll hate you for it?' Yugi shook his head 'Do you think I'll hurt you for it?'

Yugi bit his lip but nodded in agreement, curling his legs slightly under the chair. Mahad gave a small smile and held his hands tighter 'Yugi, I will not hurt you, no matter what you told me' He reassured 'I despise violence, the only hurting I do is when I give out the injections to people when they need it' He gave a light chuckle and cupped Yugi's chin to lift his head 'I can't help you Yugi unless you tell me what is the exact problem; ever heard of the saying a problem shared is a problem halved?' Yugi shook his head 'It means that if you tell someone about your problem, it doesn't necessarily get rid of the problem but by telling other people you'll have friends by your side to help you through it. Understand?'

'Y-Yes' Yugi replied shakily.

'I won't push you to tell me everything, I understand that. But, tell me the small things first and we'll work up, alright? Now, why don't you want to stay with Yami?'

Yugi then glanced away 'H-He's changing me'.

'Isn't that a good thing?'

'No, h-he's making me…h-his new wife'.

'His new wife?' Mahad repeated.

Yugi nodded 'H-His wife died yeah? H-He's been looking after me, a-and feeding me, a-and touching me…I-I don't like it!'

'Calm down Yugi' Mahad soothed and stood up again to lean against his desk 'Yes, Yami's wife did die so young, but I don't honestly think he's trying to replace his departed with you, I think he's honestly trying to help you Yugi'.

Yugi shook his head and brought his legs up onto the chair to hug them 'Y-You don't know him! H-He's keeping me locked up! A-And locking me in my room! I-I can't go anywhere without him demanding where I'm going! H-He's trying to brain wash me!'

Mahad hummed 'Yami is a little…eager to help at times…but it's not like him to try and brain wash people'.

Yugi stared up at him with a few tears rolling down his cheek 'Y-You saying I'm lying? I-I thought I could trust you!'

'Yugi I'm not saying you're lying' Mahad calmed and wiped Yugi's tears away 'I'm just saying Yami isn't the type to obsess over his wife, I'm sure if he wanted a replacement he would've gone out and looked for the nearest woman who looked like her and kidnap her' Yugi sniffled and rubbed his watery eyes as well, Mahad gave a small smile 'Tell you what, how about after I finish here, we'll go back to Yami's house and discuss this with him, perhaps they'll be a rational explanation to this and we can sort it out, okay?'

Yugi nodded in agreement and carried on sniffling as he dried his tears off.

* * *

><p>Yami came back later that day, he smiled when he was back home knowing he would be there for Yugi; he slipped off his shoes and loosened his tie 'Yugi I'm back!' Yami called out then walked to the living room before he spotted them 'Mahad?'<p>

Mahad looked over the back of the sofa at Yami and smiled 'Evening Yami'.

Yami looked between Mahad and Yugi who tried to hide himself in the seat 'What's going on? Has something happened?'

Mahad then turned to Yugi 'Do you trust me to tell him?' Yugi looked up at him teary eyed but gave a small nod, Mahad then stood up and walked over to Yami, gently holding his shoulder 'Let's talk somewhere more private'.

Mahad guided Yami to the kitchen and once the door was shut started talking to him, Yugi tried to listen but their conversation was very quiet and he wasn't able to make out what they were saying. Yugi quickly dabbed the tears away before pulling his legs up and hugging them, hoping Mahad knew that what they were doing were right.

After Mahad had explained to Yami what Yugi had told him Yami held his arms and turned the other way, Mahad had seen Yami do the same thing before and moved closer to put a hand on his shoulder.

'You okay?' He asked quietly.

'No' Yami growled 'It makes me sick to think that there are people who do this kind of thing. He's only seventeen or something. It's just…wrong'.

'I know, I understand how you feel, but getting angry won't help the problem. You'll make Yugi think you're angry at him, so please calm down'.

Yami gave a shake exhale but nodded 'Yes, you're right, I'm sorry'.

'Good'.

Yami then glanced at Mahad 'So…what happens now?'

Mahad shrugged his shoulders 'I have offered help to Yugi, but he seems to refuse any help given so when he accepts help might be longer than the admitting, I think right now he just wants to be on his own and sort his own head out'.

Yami nodded 'Okay, I can…understand that I think…'

'Good' Mahad then sighed 'But there's more'.

Yami turned to him fully 'More? How can there be more?'

'Have you wondered why Yugi has been subdued towards you?' Yami gave a small nod to show he noticed but didn't question 'Yugi told me that he wanted to come live with me'.

'What? You can't do that…can you?'

Mahad shook his head 'Against regulations. He thinks…that you're trying to turn him into your wife'.

Yami stared at him plainly 'He thinks that?'

'That's what he said; you apparently keep him forced in his room, and touch him…'

'I'm only making sure he gets plenty of rest and to make sure he's alright' Mahad raised his brow which made Yami scowl at the male 'I'm not making him a new wife for me. That's insane!'

'Alright, I just had to make sure' Mahad reassured and patted his shoulders again to calm him 'It could be both your doings'.

'What do you mean?'

'Well, not meaning to cause offence, you do seem a little obsessive to make him well. And given Yugi's past he could think that any kindness and helpfulness is a cover for something more and so is trying to put a bad scenario against it. So both of you are at fault'.

Yami sighed and glanced away knowing that Mahad was right about his obsessing, but he didn't want to admit it to the doctor.

'Or…Yugi could be trying to find a way to escape' Mahad added quietly.

Yami turned to him 'Escape? What do you mean by that?'

'Well Yugi also told me the only thing about his attacker was…that you look a lot like him'.

Yami paled slightly 'You mean…?' Mahad gave a nod 'Oh no…'

'I've never heard him call you by your name' Mahad continued and crossed his arms lightly 'Probably in Yugi's mind you are his rapist'.

Yami rubbed the back of his neck as nerves and nausea settled uncomfortably in his stomach 'W-What do I do then? W-What can I do?'

Mahad gave him a reassuring smile 'Just talk to him, be gentle and reassure him that you're not the same person. He'll realise that you're two different people'.

'When?'

'In time…I don't know how long…'

Yami sighed and nodded; he moved his legs to the door and checked on Yugi. He was still sat on the sofa, knowing Mahad was behind him Yami took a deep breath and walked in before sitting next to Yugi, he didn't look up when Yami walked in.

'Mahad…told me' Yami whispered, as soon as he said that Yugi tightened his grip 'And…I'm sorry if I upset you, I only tried to help you, I don't know what to do-'

'You're not helping me' Yugi mumbled and looked up at him as tears went down his face 'Y-You're trying to keep me here…a-as a prisoner…'

'No, no I'm not Yugi'.

'Yes you are! You're trying to fashion me into a new wife! I don't want to be! I want to go home! I bet you let your wife die and now you're going to do the same to me until I drop dead!'

Yugi then burst into tears before getting up and running up the stairs to his room, despite the hot pain through his leg. Yami sat back when he heard the door slam, rubbing his hand lightly against his eyes to stop the small tears. Mahad walked over and lightly touched his shoulder; though Yami didn't look up he knew he had the males' attention.

'It's going to take time' He assured quietly 'But he'll get there'.

Yami nodded and took a shaky breath 'Yeah…I know…'

'Come on Yami, you don't need to get upset. We've been through this five years ago; you couldn't have done anything'.

'Yes I could've' Yami mumbled before running his hands through his hair and letting a few tears run with small sobs.

Mahad walked round the sofa and sat down next to Yami, gently rubbing his back to comfort him as Yami tried to calm himself down from his tears.

*******************************End of chapter 5******************************

I'm not sure who I should feel sorry for the most; Yugi with his paranoia or Yam with his mourning. Maybe I'll choose Mahad for dealing with most of this.

Seems like a dead end right? Ah well we'll see.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	6. First apology

Damnit, this is the parts where I'm sure I'm going to mess up.

I'm sorry in advance!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6-First apology<p>

Yami took a deep breath as he stared down at the tray of food that was on the floor, Yugi hadn't come out of his room since the previous day, though Yami couldn't really blame him for not wanting to come out. Yami looked up to the door and gently knocked on it, hoping that after a day at work again Yugi would've come out, he heard a small whimper come from inside the room which made Yami bit his lip.

'Yugi?' Yami called out.

'Leave me alone!' Yugi shouted through.

'I-I just want to know if you're alright' Yami pleaded quietly.

'I don't want to! You're horrible!'

Yami hung his head slightly and sighed; he bent down to pick the tray up and walked back downstairs, hoping that there was something he could at least do to help Yugi.

* * *

><p>Mahad had just finished with another patient before he heard his phone ringing, he asked his secretary to hold his next patient before going back to his desk and picking up his phone 'Hello?'<p>

'Mahad' Yami's croaky voice came from the other side 'A-Are you busy?'

'Yami is that you?' Mahad asked with a small squint of his eyes 'I can barely hear you'.

'Sorry' Yami then took a shaky breath making Mahad sigh.

'Have you been crying?'

There was a moment of silence before Yami sighed 'Is it worth lying to you?'

Mahad gave a faint chuckle 'I guess not. Was there something you wanted specifically?'

'Yeah…uhh…can you come and check on Yugi? He won't let me in…and I can't tell if he's doing better or not'.

'Alright, I'll be after I finish with my patients so…an hour. Is that alright with you?'

'Yeah'.

'And try to calm yourself down Yami, you know he doesn't mean any of it, he's just going through a rough time'.

'Y-Yeah…I know…I'll see you later then Mahad'.

'Goodbye Yami' Mahad then put the phone down and sighed 'Hmm…I wonder what I can do' He mused quietly to himself before getting up to invite his next patient into his office.

* * *

><p>An hour later Mahad had left his clinic and said goodbyes to his secretary before walking out onto the evening street, he hummed quietly to himself as he walked through the middle of the town before coming to Yami's house, he knocked on Yami's door and waited for the male to answer. Mahad looked up when he heard the door open, but gave a small sigh when he saw Yami's red and tear stained eyes.<p>

'Don't say anything' Yami mumbled and rubbed his eyes while stepping back so Mahad could walk in and slip out of his shoes 'I'm stupid I know'.

Mahad gave a small smile before patting Yami on the shoulder 'Why don't you go sit down and I'll take a look at Yugi, alright?'

Yami gave a small nod, hating how he had to agree with everything Mahad said to him, but it wasn't easy arguing against the male. Mahad watched Yami shuffle off into the kitchen, and once he was sure Yami was going to be alright on his own climbed up the stairs and came to Yugi's room, he tapped on it lightly and heard Yugi whimper from inside.

'Yugi, it's me' Mahad called through the door 'Is it alright if I come in? I want to see how you're doing'.

There was a few minutes silence which made Mahad frown in concern but then he heard a small pathetic 'Yes' And let himself inside.

Yugi sat himself up in his bed as Mahad walked over, he smiled and sat on the bed as he observed Yugi's natural look back in himself 'Well I don't need to ask if you feel any better, I'm guessing your fever has cleared up now yes?'

Yugi nodded 'Yes…I feel more…better now' He smiled lightly and shifted his legs idly.

'I see. How about your ankle? I know you've been walking around a lot, how does that feel? Still painful?'

Yugi shook his head before biting his lip 'Numb like…'

'Probably the bandage, am I allowed to take a look?' Yugi gave a nod and pulled the covers back so he could slip his legs out of the covers and above the sheets for Mahad to examine. Mahad moved his hands down to Yugi's ankle; he gently unwrapped the bandages and looked at the ankle, a small dent had been made into his ankle where the bandage had been wrapped around but the swelling had gone down and it looked like it had healed over.

'Well it looks like it's gone down' Mahad commented and stroked over it slightly 'Does that hurt at all?'

Yugi shook his head 'No…feels fine…'

'Then I'll say you've recovered well' Mahad smiled and let go of Yugi's ankle 'Well…half recovered at least'.

Yugi gave him a small glance and pulled back his legs as he understood what Mahad meant, Mahad sat back slightly and put the used bandage to one side as he sat in thought for a few moments. Neither one of them speaking, but when Yugi heard Mahad taking in air he looked up to prepare for conversation.

'You said it was more than once yes?' Mahad asked making Yugi nod dismally at the thought 'And you lived with him as well right?' Another nod as Mahad also nodded 'Then I can tell his work has been done perfectly'.

Yugi then looked up at the doctor, confusion swept over him 'H-Huh?'

'Well…if I was him-which I pray I don't-I think the first thing I'd do is break into you' Mahad turned to Yugi staring deep at him with a look of thought in them 'You look like a strong…wilful boy, and I'd make sure I'd let you know that I was boss, and that I'd make you scared quickly of other people so you wouldn't go talking about those kind of things' Yugi bit his lip and rested his forehead on his knees as he listened to Mahad talk, not liking how truthful he was but he didn't dare want to speak out of line 'And he's got you like that hasn't he? You're very distant to everyone. And I don't think I've seen anyone reduce Yami to tears so easily, he's got you working for him quite nicely'.

Yugi then lifted his head up, tears falling down his cheeks 'You make me sound like a machine' Yugi whimpered and gasped as he tried to stop himself from crying but no use came to it 'I-I don't want to be a ma-machine…'

'I know you aren't, and I know you know that too' Mahad leaned over to wipe away Yugi's tears away 'The human mind and body is a…strange thing to understand. At times it can be so strong and at others so very weak' Mahad smiled lightly and cupped Yugi's face to make him look up at Mahad's eyes 'I can see that strong boy in you, I really can, you just need to bring him back out'.

Yugi hiccupped slightly but didn't take his eyes off Mahad's, seeing his own reflection in the blue orbs 'I-I do-don't…know i-if I can…'

'I know you can' Mahad encouraged with a smile on his face 'And the first step is something very easy to bring the real you out'.

'E-Easy?' Yugi repeated, rather liking the thought of something as easy as a promise or choosing a book 'W-What is it?'

'You must go downstairs, and apologise to Yami'.

Yugi stared at him and shook his head 'N-No'.

'Don't worry, I doubt Yami would get too mad at you for apologising'.

'W-Why must I do that? C-Can't you do it for me?'

Mahad smiled at Yugi's innocence 'No Yugi, you must do this. You must learn that…the two are separate people. And once you do, you'll learn that you can be strong. It's hard, and scary, but soon you'll learn Yugi that the scary things aren't that bad and you won't be scared of them anymore. Isn't that what you want?'

Yugi gave a nod and looked up at Mahad 'W-Will you at least come with me?'

Mahad gave a small smile 'Yes. I'll do that'.

Yugi nodded and pushed his shaky legs off the bed to stand up; Mahad followed his lead and watched him walk out of the room and down the stairs as they went in search of Yami. It didn't take them too long to find the male; he was sat out at the back, the doors pushed apart as he stared out into the back garden he owned. Yugi looked up at Mahad one last time as he gave a reassuring smile, Yugi dabbed at his eyes to get rid of the loose tears before moving forwards towards Yami.

Yugi fumbled with his hands as he tried his best to not stammer and to not shake 'U-Umm…'

Yami turned when he heard Yugi's voice, he then watched as he got down onto his knees and touched his forehead to the floor 'I-I'm so…sorry…' Yugi apologised small tears dripping on the floor again 'I-I didn't…mean to…be mean…'

Yami gave a small smile but crawled over to Yugi and put his hand on his shoulder to make the teen look up at him 'You don't have to get on the floor' Yami joked lightly before nodding 'But I forgive you. I guess I have been…attending to you too much'.

Yugi blinked slightly as he stared up at Yami in a long and distant gaze, it didn't go past Yami as he tilted his head at Yugi 'Yugi? Are you okay?'

Yugi only seemed to stare into his crimson eyes, sitting back slightly as he gave a small sigh out of content "His eyes…they're so different" Yugi thought as he continued to stare at them "They're so…warm looking…"

'Yugi?' Yami waved his hand in front of Yugi's face and glanced up at Mahad who frowned 'Are you okay?'

'Yami…' Yugi whispered under his breath.

'Y-Yes?' Yami found himself stammering, finding it oddly comforting to be called by his name from the teen.

'I'm…sorry' He apologised again.

'I said that it's fine' Yami gave a small chuckle as he pulled his sleeve up and rubbed Yugi's wet cheeks 'I'm honestly okay with it, one apology is enough'.

'You're…not like him' Yugi said quietly making Yami stare back 'You're more…' Yugi gave a small smile as tears built up in his eyes 'Warm…'

Yami blinked rapidly but nodded 'Well…I wouldn't want to be him either' Yami comforted, knowing who Yugi was talking about 'And…thanks I guess…'

Yugi nodded and watched as Yami pushed himself up on his feet and then helped Yugi up who brushed his clothes idly, Mahad smiled and walked closer to them and put his hand on Yugi's shoulder, making him look up at the doctor.

'I definitely see a stronger Yugi' Mahad said and patted his shoulder 'I know you can do this now'.

Yugi gave a small smile and looked between the two, watching them chat quietly with each other as Yugi held his hands together and nodded to himself, knowing that if he could figure these things out with help then he was going to be back to normal in no time.

*******************************End of chapter 6******************************

-Bows- I'm sorry!

This was actually a lot shorter then what I wanted…but I'm tired and it's late so I can't…

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	7. Kaiba brothers

I think this might be the first (And probably only) story where I reverse the time on the Kaiba brothers.

Strange…

* * *

><p>Chapter 7-Kaiba brothers<p>

Yami sat up when he heard the floorboards creak above him; he smiled lightly and waited for Yugi to come downstairs. The small teen crept downstairs as he played with the fresh new clothes he had been given, his fingers rolling up the rim of his shirt a little before rolling it back. He poked his head round the kitchen door to watch Yami, but it didn't take the male long to spot Yugi at the door and gesture him to come in.

'Do they fit well?' Yami asked as Yugi stepped out of hiding.

Yugi gave a small nod and bit his lip 'T-Thank you…for the clothes…'

'It's alright' Yami reassured and then patted the opposite side of the table to hint to Yugi to sit down and eat the breakfast 'As long as they fit and you like them I'm happy'.

Yugi nodded and shuffled over to the seat, he stared and smelt the hot food placed in front of him before he decided to taste it, he gave a small smile at the warm food travelling down his throat and giving a satisfying taste as it did. Yugi didn't hesitate to not eat, happily munching down on the food Yami prepared.

'You like it?' Yami asked getting a nod from Yugi 'That's good. I guess I'll have to find out what your favourite food is so I can make it for you' Yugi gave another nod as he happily ate 'Well I'll be at work again, so you know what time I'll be back'.

Yugi then looked up 'Please don't go!'

Yami stared at Yugi confused 'Why not?'

Yugi cringed slightly at his outburst and poked his food 'I-I just…get so scared…on my own…I don't like it…'

'I see' Yami hummed as he rubbed his neck in thought 'The bank wouldn't be a good place for you to go-too busy and boring. And Mahad will be busy with patients and you won't like that…' Yami sighed again in thought before smiling 'I have a friend who might look after you for the day, how about that?'

'Umm…I-I guess…' Yugi mumbled.

'Don't worry, he's a generally nice guy, I mean he can get bad tempered if it's a bad day but he's not that bad. What do you say?'

Yugi looked up at Yami and shrugged 'I-I guess…if you say he's alright…he must be…'

Yami gave a small nod 'Alright, we'll leave early and go visit him then'.

* * *

><p>After the two finished their breakfasts and Yugi helped Yami out with his tie that went to his suit they left the house and walked down the streets. There was only two ways Yugi knew of around the town; one was the way he came in and met Yami in the garden, and the other way was to Mahad's clinic, but this time they were sticking to the housing lanes. Soon the normal looking homes turned bigger and grander before they thinned out and turned into mansions. Yugi looked up at the mansions, admiring the beautiful gardens that surrounded the house before they walked down the path of one of the mansions, Yugi smiled as he gazed at the perfect green grass and the perfect trees that scattered over the ground.<p>

'I like this place' Yugi whispered as they came to the stairs of the mansion door.

'Yeah, Kaiba does like to impress' Yami added before ringing the bell.

Yugi stood by Yami's side closely and started to pat down his clothes again, if he was going to walk into a mansion with lords and lady's he'd have to look somewhat presentable even if the clothes were of lower standards then what they would wear.

The door opened and a lady stood at the door, Yugi easily recognised the black and white maids outfit so figured she was a maid for the mansion. She smiled when she saw Yami and stepped back 'Welcome Mr. Aten'.

'Thank you' Yami walked in and Yugi followed as he hid behind him 'Is Kaiba here?'

'I'm afraid Master Kaiba has already gone to work' She explained and shut the door behind them 'He said he had important business to do at the office'.

'Thought so'.

Yugi looked around the large entrance room they had stepped into; the floor was a red wood of some kind, large and difficult looking paintings hung on the walls while small statues filled in the corners. There were five doors that all lead to different rooms on that level and there was a curved staircase that lead to the upper level where Yugi couldn't see past of. Yugi looked around the richly bright room, absorbing in how rich people decorated their houses; with great pride it seemed.

'Is there something you wanted Mr. Aten?' The maid questioned.

'I was just wondering if it was alright to leave a friend here' Yami stepped back slightly so she could see Yugi, he twitched at his open and vulnerable state but kept himself still and quiet 'He doesn't like to be on his own but I have to go to work, it's alright if he stays here until I finish isn't it? I'll explain everything to Kaiba when he comes home'.

She sighed but nodded her head 'Yes I'm sure the master won't mind'.

'Okay' Yami then turned to Yugi 'I have to go now, but you'll be fine here, I'll try and be back by five okay?'

Yugi gave a small nod 'H-Have a nice day…' He mumbled.

Yami smiled at the comment 'I'll try to' Then there was a cry that made them all look up the stairs 'Well…you try and have a quiet day. See you later Yugi' Yami gave the maid a small nod before walking out the door and leaving Yugi alone. The maid shut the door after him before turning back to Yugi and smiling.

'Well, it's nice to have some company. I must say though, that I would advise you not to go into the Masters study' She pointed to the door on the right to which Yugi stared at 'He doesn't like anyone going in there and moving things around, it would be best if you try not to go in there'.

Yugi nodded in agreement then turned to look up the stairs as the crying persisted 'Who's that?'

'Oh, that's Young master Kaiba' She explained then sighed again though this time it was more out of sadness 'He always gets so worked up when his older brother leaves for work, we don't know what to do but he usually calms himself down after a while. You best leave him on his own too'.

Yugi nodded again and turned to her as she gave a small bow 'Well I must do some work, I hope you'll enjoy your time here' Yugi then watched her walk away into the rooms leaving Yugi standing on his own, Yugi bit his lip and fiddled his clothes as he wasn't sure where to go or what to do, but then the crying was still persisting and so with his curiosity climbed the staircase to find the person.

* * *

><p>Yugi came to a bedroom door and listened closely, knowing that the wailing and sobbing was coming from within. Yugi bit his lip and opened the door to peek inside, the bedroom was lavishly filled; with a desk that was piled with books and other papers and toys that belonged in a small box in the corner that were left in odd places around the room, it was large but not as large as some of the other rooms Yugi had seen. Lying face down on the bed was a small child where the crying came from; he was about twelve years old with long black hair with such a small body hitting the bed w idly while he cried.<p>

'Why are you crying?' Yugi asked quietly.

He then sat up and turned to Yugi, his red tear soaked eyes watching him before he sniffled and wiped his eyes 'I-I'm sad…w-who are you?'

'Yugi' Yugi replied and tilted his head 'Why are you sad?'

'B-Because Nii-sama is at work…a-and I'm all alone…'

Yugi gave a small smile and walked over carefully 'I know…being alone is very scary…that's why I'm here. So I won't be alone'.

'N-Nii-sama never talked about someone called Yugi…'

'Oh…I…live with Yami…'

He gave a small nod as he wiped away his tears 'I'm Mokuba'.

'Mokuba…' Yugi smiled lightly 'Well…I'm here until your brother comes back…do you want to play a game or something with me?'

Mokuba looked up with his wet and shiny eyes in thought for a few moments 'Do you know any stories?' He asked quietly 'I think…I'd like to hear one first'.

Yugi nodded his head and sat down on the bed 'What kind of story would you like to hear?'

'Anything…I like anything…'

'Okay' Yugi hummed in thought for a few moments before nodding 'I know a story'.

* * *

><p>The prince left his lover's side, leaving her within a spell binding circle so no harm could befall on her as he left her side. But hours passed and the prince had not returned, the princess then noticed a blood red flower with blue tips, being captivated by the flower she tried to reach for it but it was too far for her to touch. Wanting the flower desperately she stepped out of her protection ring and moved closer to pick the flower, but as soon as she did she heard a deep rumble and looked up to see the monster leaning over her ready to snatch her up.<p>

'NO!'

The maid stopped as she looked up the stairs, her brow raising as she heard the small cry but passed it off and continued working. Mokuba hugged his pillow tightly as he and Yugi laid on the bed, listening to Yugi's story and making sure no one came to check up on Mokuba's cry.

'Sorry' Mokuba whispered once they were sure no one heard.

'It's okay' Yugi whispered back.

Mokuba then turned his head to gaze at Yugi 'What happened next?'

Yugi smiled lightly and linked his hands together over his stomach 'The monster grabbed the princess, it's spike covered hands pierced her body as she wailed in pain and pleaded to be set free, and when it looked like it was going to eat her a single arrow shot into its neck. Black blood spewed from its wound and it dropped the princess before withering away. Once the princess was safe, the prince moved forwards, putting his bow and arrows aside he embraced her and whispered that he would swear to protect her always, and he always did'.

'Wow…'

Yugi smiled 'They say that if you spread the story around though, the monster will come to your room tonight and snatch you up'.

Mokuba then sat up, hugging the pillow tightly as he turned to Yugi 'I don't want it to come to my room! Nii-sama doesn't have any arrows!'

Yugi sat himself up then and turned to Mokuba 'Then, we need to spin around the bed ten times'.

Mokuba's mouth slightly opened 'Spin? Ten times? But we'll get dizzy!'

'We'll be fine' Yugi then stood up, raising his arms up he then began to spin himself and counted the spins he did.

Mokuba followed Yugi's lead as he didn't want to be eaten by a monster, jumping up he rose his arms too and spun around counting quietly to himself. Once they reached ten they both wobbled slightly out of dizziness and fell backwards on the bed, Mokuba giggling to himself making Yugi smile at the child's happy attitude he had made.

* * *

><p>Yami had managed to find Kaiba on his way home and the two headed back to the mansion, once Kaiba let them in the maid hurried over and gave a small bow to the male.<p>

'Where's Mokuba?' Kaiba questioned as he looked around, usually expecting a hug from his younger brother.

'And Yugi too' Yami added.

'Oh…oh well…' The maid held her chin 'I think they're both playing upstairs…'

Kaiba raised his brow and glanced at Yami before they ventured up the stairs to find them, they came to Mokuba's room and as they approached heard giggling and talking from inside. When the males reached the door they tilted their heads to see into the room; Yugi and Mokuba sat on the bed, a chess board sat between them with pieces moved into certain places, it seemed the young child was trying to teach Yugi how to play chess.

'No. Bishops move diagonally' Mokuba corrected and picked up his piece to show him 'And only on a certain colour like black and white'.

'Oh…I thought that was castles' Yugi mumbled.

'No, they move up and down and sideways'.

Yami gave a small smile as Yugi tried once again before knocking on the door and catching their attentions, when Mokuba saw his older brother he jumped off the bed and hugged Kaiba tightly around the middle, the male didn't seem to mind and hugged him back lightly.

'Nii-sama! Yugi is so great!' Mokuba explained with a grin 'He knows really great stories and he's so fun to play with! Can he come back tomorrow?'

Kaiba raised his brow and turned to Yami 'What do you say?'

'Uhh…well if Yugi wants to' Yami turned to him 'Would you like to come back tomorrow while I'm at work?'

Yugi nodded 'Y-Yes…if that is alright'.

'Fine by me' Kaiba mumbled 'But aren't you supposed to be going home?'

'O-Oh yes…' Yugi slid off the bed and shuffled to Yami and hid by his side.

'Well, I'll see you tomorrow then Kaiba, Mokuba' Yami then lead Yugi away from the room after saying his goodbyes to the child and adult, once they were outside Yami smiled down at him 'Did you have fun?'

'Yes…Mokuba was very fun…' Yugi answered and lightly smiled 'He listened to my stories…'

'Oh, did he like them?' Yugi nodded 'Well…maybe you can make some new ones for him tomorrow'.

Yugi nodded and moved slightly closer to Yami as they walked down the street, wanting to lean into him but felt a small barrier go around him so backed off instantly.

*****************************End of chapter 7********************************

Well it seems like Mokie is quite a character. He can be cute at times!

But let's hope he and Yugi become good friends. Yugi needs a lot of them.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	8. Cake of life

This is where I think I'm quite smart. I love making up philosophical stuff!

Mainly because it can be amusing.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8-Cake of life<p>

The next morning followed the same routine as the previous one; Yami and Yugi got up early in the morning and Yami helped Yugi choose something for the two of them to eat for breakfast, and then an hour later they were ready and walking down the street again. Yugi gave a yawn and rubbed his eyes, looking up as Yami gave a small chuckle.

'Maybe you should go to bed a bit earlier' Yami suggested 'You might be more awake for the next day'.

'Mmm…okay' Yugi mumbled as a reply while rubbing out the sleep from his eyes.

They walked down the familiar street that lead to the Kaiba's mansion, Yugi kept at Yami's side at all times knowing how dazed he could be when half asleep, glad that the older male was keeping a watch on him. By the time they were walking down the mansion gardens Yugi had woken up some more and smiled as he stared around the beautiful gardens as they trekked up to the door and rang the bell once again to be let inside.

'You came rather early' Kaiba commented as he walked down the stairs, Yugi and Yami looked up once they were inside to see Kaiba approaching them; but seeing the male with his serious look made him cower slightly behind Yami.

'Well didn't want to waste the day' Yami shrugged his shoulders 'Is Mokuba already up?'

'Yeah. He's up' Kaiba then turned to the upstairs 'Mokuba, Yugi's here'.

Yugi listened as he heard a chair scrap and faint footsteps running along the corridor before the small Mokuba hurried down the stairs, he passed his brother before leaping onto Yugi and hugging him tightly. Yugi tensed and even gave a small gasp as he hugged tightly to his waist.

'Welcome back Yugi!' Mokuba then looked up at him before blinking 'What's wrong? You look kinda ill'.

Yugi bit his lip and glanced to Yami for help but the male only gave a small nod of encouragement 'Err…' Yugi slowly moved his arms to hug around Mokuba's back 'Y-You just…hugged a little too…tightly…'

'Oh sorry' Mokuba then let go of Yugi and turned to his brother 'I'm okay now Nii-sama'.

'Alright, I'll see you later then Mokuba. And remember my task'.

'Yes Nii-sama'.

Kaiba gave a small ruffle to Mokuba's hair before walking out of the mansion, giving the maid a few orders before he left. Yami then said his goodbyes and followed Kaiba's lead, walking out of the mansion and on his way to work. When the door was shut Mokuba held Yugi's hand and pulled him up the stairs, telling him what they could do that day while they waited for their guardians to return home, Mokuba pulled Yugi into his room but as soon as he let go of his hand he walked over to the desk and sat down at it.

Yugi tilted his head as he moved closer, noticing more books then what was before he saw last time, he then moved closer and looked over Mokuba's shoulder as he began to write in a blank book. Yugi wished he could read what Mokuba was writing, but he had no clue what it was.

'What are you doing?' Yugi asked quietly.

Mokuba looked up at him and showed him more of his book, but this made little difference to him 'Maths. Nii-sama says I need to learn a lot more if I want to take over his job…or get my own…he says the standard I'm being taught at isn't enough'.

'Maths?' Yugi repeated and tilted his head at the numbers.

'Yeah…you're older than me, are you any good at it?'

'Uhh…no…no I'm not particularly smart…'

'Oh…I thought you could help' Mokuba shrugged his shoulders and carried on writing.

Yugi lowered his gaze and walked back to Mokuba's bed and sat down on it, deciding that the only help he could be was to keep quiet and let Mokuba finish his studying, he idly kicked his legs backwards and forwards as he tried to think if Atemu had ever talked about maths-or even tried to teach Yugi it.

'Hey Yugi, how old are you?' Mokuba asked.

'Uhh…eighteen' Yugi replied.

'Oh, so you'll be getting a job right?'

Yugi stared at him and shook his head 'No…not that I know of…'

'But Nii-sama told me that when you reach eighteen you have to get a job, especially if you're a man. Can't you work or something?'

'I…I wouldn't be very good…at anything…i-it's probably the best thing if I don't do anything…a-at all…'

Mokuba hummed in thought before turning to Yugi with a large grin 'You could be a writer! That story you told me was really cool! I bet everyone would read them!'

Yugi blushed lightly and played with his clothes, feeling awkward at such a thought 'I-I dunno…I-I'm not that g-good…' Yugi stuttered.

'I bet you could do it, why don't you try it out? I hear that lots of authors are rich. You could own a place like this!'

Yugi let his eyes wonder around the room 'I-I guess that would be nice…'

Mokuba giggled as he turned back to writing 'You're so funny Yugi'.

* * *

><p>Later on that evening Mokuba once again attempted to teach Yugi how to play chess so they could have a decent match together, but before Mokuba could show him how to win the game in a few moves, Kaiba and Yami had returned and Yugi had to leave. Mokuba stood at the door with the maid by his side, waving his arm as he watched Yugi walk down the path before disappearing with Yami in the streets.<p>

'Did you have a fun time?' Yami asked.

Yugi nodded and fiddled with his shirt again 'Y-Yami…'

'Yes?'

'I-Do I have to…get a job?'

'A job?'

'M-Mokuba said that when you're eighteen…you have to get a job…and…I-I don't know what to do…'

'Well it's not the law to get a job' Yami explained 'But its round about that time where you leave home and start your own life…so usually yes…'

'D-Do you want me to leave? S-So I can get a job?'

Yami gave a small chuckle and shook his head 'No you don't have to. If you want to then by all means but it's not compulsory'.

'O-Okay…' Silence passed between them again as Yugi looked around the evening street 'M-Mokuba says I should be a writer…'

'A writer? Hmm…sounds interesting…'

'Y-You think so?'

'Sure…' Yami then rolled his eyes in thought 'Though I must imagine its hard…takes a lot of practice and stuff…'

Yugi nodded in agreement and glanced to Yami's side, he then shuffled closer to the male and slipped his arm around Yami's and held tight to it. Yami blinked and looked down, surprised at the contact on his arm, but smiled when he realised it was Yugi and let the teen hold his arm until they came back home. Yami unlocked the door and let Yugi walk in first before following him inside, slipping out of his shoes and loosening his tie as he did so.

'Y-Yami?' Yugi spoke up.

'Yes?' Yami responded.

'Can…Can I see Mahad first…tomorrow before going to Mokuba's…' Yugi turned to look at him 'I-I haven't properly thanked him…'

'Sure…do you know the way there?' Yugi gave a nod 'And you'll know the way to Kaiba's mansion?'

'I-I think so…'

'Okay then, I'm sure you won't get lost'.

Yugi smiled and glanced to the kitchen before turning to Yami 'T-Then can I use the kitchen?'

'The kitchen? Sure. You going to make something?' Yugi gave a nod in response 'Alright, I'll stay out of your way then'.

Yugi gave a small nod before going off to the kitchen and looking for Yami's cupboards for ingredients he'd need.

* * *

><p>The next morning Yugi left some time after Yami went to work, making sure that his present to Mahad was perfect and that it wouldn't get damaged while he took to the doctor's clinic. Yugi held his present tightly as he kept his head low, avoiding any eye contact with people as he made his way to the clinic. He looked up at the door, tilting his head when he saw the small curtain across the door like no one had entered it, Yugi walked up the small steps and was about to knock.<p>

'Yugi' Yugi jumped at the voice and turned to see Mahad walking over with his secretary 'Hello there, you're earlier before me. Not trying to steal my job are you?'

Yugi shook his head and shakily held out the bundle in his hands 'I-I came to say thank you…'

'Oh, well that's good enough to grant access before the first patient' He smiled and the two also climbed up the steps, the secretary unlocking the door so they could walk inside of the clinic.

Mahad led Yugi into the small office he had, and once he shut the door Yugi put the bundle on the desk and unwrapped it so a cake was revealed under the cloth 'Ah a cake' Mahad walked round the desk, putting his case aside before observing the cake 'With icing too. Did you make this on your own?'

Yugi gave a nod and watched as Mahad scooped a small bit of icing onto his finger before putting it in his mouth and humming 'Delicious. I'll have some later during my breaks, okay?'

Yugi nodded and rocked on his heels slightly 'I-It's just a…way to say…thank you for…understanding me and stuff…'

'It's all fine Yugi' Mahad reassured and waved a hand 'I do this all the time, I get quite used to it. All that matters to me is that you get your life back together, okay?' Yugi gave a small dismal nod making Mahad raise his brow 'Unless you wish to talk about something now? And that is your true intention of this visit?'

Yugi bit his lip, curious at how Mahad always knew what he was thinking. He shifted over to the spare chair, sitting down on it and pulling his legs up as he hugged them tightly 'Kind of…' Yugi mumbled.

'Well you know that I'll listen to anything you want to talk about. What's on your mind?'

Yugi hugged his knees tightly as he rested his chin on his shoulder 'What…am I supposed to do now?'

'Now?' Mahad repeated.

'Yes…if my…life is supposed to be getting together again…what do I do? Buy a home? Get a job? Marry and have children? I feel so…useless. I can't do anything right; I'm not educated, I'm small and weak, the only thing I'm good at is being used and letting other people do things for me' Yugi sighed and buried his face in his knees 'I wish sometimes I would die…I'd be doing something better…'

Mahad had rested his head on his hand as he listened to Yugi, watching the teen carefully before eyeing the cake and running his finger over the icing again 'Yugi, do you like cake?' Yugi gave a small nod 'What's your favourite cake?'

Yugi lifted his head up weakly as he gazed at the doctor, giving a small shrug as an answer 'C-Chocolate I guess…'

'I see' Mahad put his finger back in his mouth to clean off the icing 'Well then let's imagine you have a very large chocolate cake-a very large one…it reaching the height of this room-how would you feel?'

Yugi frowned lightly 'Umm…very sick if it was that big…'

Mahad chuckled and nodded 'Indeed you probably would, but if it were possible you wasn't sick, how would you feel? Happy yes?'

Yugi nodded 'I-I guess so'.

'Good, then let's say that the chocolate cake represents your childhood. It's sweet, and you don't have to worry about a thing because someone else will take care of you. And you eat away and you grow older until there is none left and you are full. Following on so far?' Yugi gave a small nod as he listened to Mahad's words 'It's good after you finish eating it, but then you realise that the kitchen where the chocolate cake was cooked is a disaster scene, mess everywhere and you can't leave the kitchen until everything is spotless and no one is there to help you. What would you do?'

Yugi lowered his gaze to the floor and shrugged his shoulders casually 'Panic…'

'That's right. You'd worry and fret about it, wondering where you would start and how long it would take you, and then you realise that you've wasted even more time worrying and thus making you worry again and repeating the process. Let's say that the kitchen represents your adult life; you're on your own now and you have no idea where to start or what to do' Mahad smiled as he leaned more into his hand 'But do you know what you should do?'

Yugi shook his head as an answer, finding it rather fitting for him to end up in a dirty kitchen to clean 'You should grab a cloth and start cleaning. Life is, and may never be, as straight forward as our parents make it out to be. Our future's our always hard work and sometimes a puzzle to crack, but there's no point in worrying about what might and might not happen if you won't do anything about it. The best thing to do is push forward, and things may or may not go to what we planned, but that is no reason to stop wanting to live. And you'll be surprised that there are people to help when things do go wrong' He gave a small wink which made Yugi smile 'Understand?'

'Y-Yes…I-I think so…'

'So Yugi, what is the first thing you're going to do?'

Yugi bit his lip in thought before smiling 'I-I'm going to learn how to read and write…a-and then become a writer'.

'That sounds like a good place to start; I wish you the best of luck'

'Y-You don't think it sounds too weird do you?'

'Of course not' Mahad reassured 'There is nothing wrong for wanting to learn literature, you have a lot of learning to do so it's understandable. You just try your hardest, it will pay off I assure you'.

Yugi nodded and stood up 'T-Thank you again…for listening'.

'It is no problem Yugi. Thank you for the delicious cake; I'll enjoy it when I have my break'.

Yugi nodded before bowing 'Excuse me…I should be somewhere else by now'.

'Of course. And remember, I will always listen to you Yugi'.

Yugi gave a nod before turning to the door and walking out, giving a small sigh before walking out of the clinic as patients started to enter.

* * *

><p>Yami was sat at his desk at the evening, he had some paperwork to do so locked himself away to try and take a stab at it. He tapped the pen boredly and glanced at the picture of his wife, giving her a small smile before turning to his work again and frowning. He had left Yugi for a few hours but he had been very quiet, his curiosity getting the better of him he pushed himself from his chair and ventured downstairs before finding Yugi.<p>

Yugi was in the kitchen, giving a small sigh and rubbed his forehead clean of sweat as he continued to polish the counter tops. Yami raised his brow curiously as he leaned on the door.

'Yugi' Yugi turned to him when hearing his voice 'What are you doing?'

'Cleaning' Yugi answered and carried on.

'Oh…right…'

'Umm…Yami?'

'Yeah?'

'Could you…uhh…t-teach me how to read and write?'

Yami stared at the male before nodding 'Sure…it might be a little hard you know'.

Yugi nodded before smiling 'I just…I best learn the basics…if I want to live in the world right?'

Yami gave a small smile 'Right'.

******************************End of chapter 8*******************************

I'll never look at cakes the same way again I swear!

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	9. Trick the father

I think this chapter will resurrect a question a lot of you have been asking since the first chapter.

Is he coming back?

* * *

><p>Chapter 9-Trick the father<p>

Yugi's eyes fluttered open as he felt the morning sun trickle onto his face, a warm soft touch to his face and body as his life returned to him. He opened his eyes but almost immediately frowned, not recognising the room as his own; he then looked down at himself to see a book draped over his stomach and a few loose papers around him as well as a pen in his hand. It had been a week and Yugi had been trying hard to learn how to read and write, he got himself into a small swing he rather liked; for the day when he'd spend time with Mokuba he'd try and learn how to read, that way Mokuba could help him out somewhat, and when Yami returned from work he helped Yugi with his writing skills. It seemed a normal balance for him.

Yugi sat up some more, feeling stiff after having fallen asleep in an awkward position. There was a small mumble which made Yugi tense and turn to the sleeping Yami next to him, Yugi began to panic and tried to slip off the bed quietly so Yami didn't hear, but in his rush he forgot the book on his lap and it hit the floor with a loud thud.

Yami began to wake up as Yugi got on his knees to pick the book up again 'Yugi…?' Yami asked through his half-awake state.

Yugi stood up and tensed again 'I-I'm okay' Yugi muttered and hugged his book close to him.

Yami groaned but sat up, looking at the papers over his bed 'We must've fallen asleep…' Yami gave a faint chuckle and stood up 'Oh man…how late did we do it then?'

Yugi only stayed silent and kept his gaze on the floor until Yami came up to his side 'Yugi? Are you okay?' Yugi only gave a small nod but Yami could tell that Yugi was uncomfortable by the fact they had fallen asleep together 'How about I make breakfast? I have to go in early anyway'.

Yami then turned to leave the bedroom and go downstairs to make breakfast for himself and Yugi, the teen gave a sigh of relief once he had left letting himself relax and calm himself down.

Yugi was still eating breakfast as Yami was hurrying around trying to get himself ready to leave early for his job; Yugi let his eyes follow him as he walked in and out of the kitchen before coming back to Yugi.

'You'll be okay going to Mokuba's then?' Yami asked as he patted down his clothes.

'Yeah' Yugi replied.

'Okay well, be safe then, I'll see you tonight when I come get you okay?'

Yugi gave a nod and listened to Yami hurrying to the door and then seconds later the door shutting behind him. Yugi sighed and sat back after finishing his breakfast, he washed the plates up and made sure he looked worthy enough to be seen on the streets before locking up behind him and walking down the streets as well. About half way to Mokuba's mansion Yugi walked passed two women who were in conversation with each other, Yugi couldn't help but listen to their conversation especially after he realised it was about a certain person.

'I heard the prince has the royal family enraged' The first woman commented.

'Indeed. He has gathered a small platoon from the army and is using them to go through towns and other places' The second woman added then gave a small confused look 'Can't think why'.

'He's acting like a child who has lost his puppy'.

'Although this child has the army with him. I hope the convict he's looking for or whatever it may be doesn't get caught. From what it sounds like he's not going to stop at anything and then probably kill what he's found'.

Yugi bit his lip and picked up his pace to quickly walk away, trying to calm himself down again and hurry to the protection of the mansion without getting caught.

* * *

><p>Yugi sat on Mokuba's bed, the small child was given more books to study from his brother while Yugi had his book to learn to read. Yugi tried to get deep into his book, but with the thought that Atemu was on the look for him distracted from his reading. Atemu was a prince with a lot of resources he could spend to look for Yugi, how long would it take him to find Yugi? A week? A day? How could Yugi be sure that he was safe?<p>

'M-Mokuba…' Yugi spoke up making the boy turned to him 'C-Can…I ask you…for some help?'

'Sure' Mokuba turned in his seat so he faced Yugi 'What on?'

'Umm…a-a story…I-I want to write…'

'Really?' Mokuba then bounced off the chair and sat on the bed 'Are you really sure you need my help?'

Yugi gave a nod and stared down at his legs 'Y-You see…the story is about…a boy' Yugi explained nervously 'W-Who lives with his father…b-but the father…he…hurts the boy and one day…the boy leaves and runs away…but the father is catching up to him, and the boy knows that soon he'll get caught…'

Mokuba gave a nod 'What do you need help with?'

'I-I'm not really sure how to end it' Yugi whispered quietly 'I-I can only think of one ending…w-which is he gets brought back to his home…b-but…I-I don't want to do that ending…c-can you think of any others?'

Mokuba hummed in thought and rocked back and forth on his bed 'I dunno…oh!' He then turned to Yugi excited 'How about he tricks his father and kills him and goes on his own way! Is that good enough?'

Yugi tilted his head to Mokuba 'Tricks him?' He repeated.

'Yeah, like he knows his father isn't too far behind him so he makes this plan up. And he like…I don't know, pretends he'll go back willingly before turning around and pushing him in a river or something and runs away, far, far away!' Mokuba then looked up at Yugi seeing his quiet state 'Or…is that too…childish?'

Yugi shook his head and sniffled slightly 'N-No' He croaked 'I-It's fine…t-thank you M-Mokuba'.

'Yugi? Are you crying? Why are you crying?' Mokuba scooted closer and rubbed Yugi's shoulder 'Did something happen? Is that what's wrong?'

Yugi shook his head as he wiped back his tears 'N-No…I-I'm sorry…I-I shouldn't crying…' Yugi gave a small hiccup as he carried on wiping his tears, Mokuba rested his head on Yugi's shoulder and rubbed his back instead to calm him down, Yugi gave a shaky smile but leaned on Mokuba as well as he tried to get rid of the remaining tears in his eyes.

'I heard a story that if someone cries it'll rain' Mokuba whispered 'Do you think it'll rain?'

'I-I don't know…' Yugi whispered back 'Might do…'

'I hope it's just rain and not thunder'.

* * *

><p>Yugi was stood at his bedroom window that night, watching rain drops roll down the glass and the light pattering noise it made. Yugi gave a small sigh at the sad sight of the outside world being drenched in rain, though he knew it was good for the plants and wildlife it wasn't an exactly happy sight to see.<p>

Yugi was deep in thought as his eyes looked over the small view of the street he had, there was still only one thought that had plagued him through the day. What would happen when Atemu found him? He dreaded to think if Yami was there at the time, he was a kind and protective man he'd threaten Atemu for a fight no doubt, but Yugi had seen Atemu's anger at the worst times and he knew that Atemu could-and most likely would-kill Yami in seconds. He didn't want that to happen to Yami, or to Mahad, or to anyone who had helped him while he stayed in the small town. But then could Atemu find him? He had walked a far distant, and he wasn't well known in the town to be easily recognised, perhaps Atemu would pass over the town without realising Yugi was there.

Yugi's gaze then lowered as he remembered Mokuba's suggestion for his "story". To trick the father. How does a person trick another person? By believing they would get something and then they wouldn't? It reminded Yugi of some of the pirate stories Atemu told him, where they formed an alliance to find treasure before one of them kills the other one and sails off with bountiful treasures. But Atemu was a prince, he wasn't going to be interested in treasures as he had far more then Yugi could gather.

Yugi was only left with one other idea. He bit his lip at the thought of it, but what did he have to lose. Atemu was close to finding him; he had to take a chance. Yugi then turned to his door and opened it quietly, moving along the corridor to Yami's room before opening the door there and poking his head inside.

Yami was asleep and didn't hear Yugi walking in, he mumbled something unintelligent in his sleep that Yugi couldn't make out as he walked closer, Yugi tilted his head as he moved closer as he realised Yami was sweating lightly in his sleep. And there was only one reason that Yugi knew off why he would be in such a state.

Yugi gently moved some of Yami's bangs out of his face, then giving his lip a faint bite he took his hand away and moved back.

*******************************End of chapter 9******************************

And that's where I'm going to leave it. I'll let you decide what he might (Or might not we never know) have done.

Oh and wonder if Atemu will find him.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	10. My child

I'm sorry…I know this is bad…but it become good.

Soon…

* * *

><p>Chapter 10-My child<p>

A few weeks had passed and the worry that Atemu was going to find him only grew inside the small teen. It was a nice day, and Yami was lucky that he had a day off from his work for once, allowing the two to do some more writing practice. Yugi was happily comfortable sitting next to Yami on the couch, occasionally looking up at the male before turning back to the paper.

Then the bell rang.

Yugi sat up tensed while Yami casually got up and walked to the door to answer it 'Yes? Can I help you?' Yami asked the person at the door.

'You might' A voice replied, a voice that made Yugi fill with dread until it almost became sickness 'I'm looking for someone'.

Yami gave a small frown 'Someone?' Yami repeated lightly.

'Yes…I'm looking for a small boy' Atemu described with a small smile on his lips 'Large amethyst eyes like a child, with nice soft hair and slim in build. I heard it from a police officer that he was wondering around here and several other people swear they've seen him coming out of this house. Does he stay here?'

Yami shook his head 'Has he got a name?'

'Yugi. He's called Yugi'.

Yami shook his head more 'No. Doesn't ring a bell, sorry I couldn't be of help for you'.

Yami was about to shut the door but Atemu quickly grabbed it and held it open, making Yami scowl at the male as he did back 'Do you know who I am? I am prince Atemu, and that boy belongs to me. If you're keeping him away from me purposely…well, I can give you a fitting punishment'.

Yugi bit his lip at the statement before quickly jumping to his feet and creeping round the door to the hallway, seeing the two males locked in a glare battle 'Y-Yami?'

Yami turned to Yugi wide eyed as he tried to think of a way to hide him from Atemu, but the prince had already seen Yugi and smiled 'Ah, there you are Yugi. You had me worried' He then held his hand out to the teen 'Come, let's go back home'.

Yugi gazed at the outstretched hand for a few moments in thought before starting to unsurely walk to it 'Yugi' Yugi glanced up at Yami who gave him a pleading look 'You don't have to…you've come so far'.

Yugi felt like he was on the verge of tears, Yami was clearly in pain seeing Yugi go back to Atemu, and Yugi was in pain to do the same thing to. But there was very little he could do, and he didn't want Atemu locking Yami away and forcing Yugi to go with him. Yugi bit his lip at the male hanging his head slightly as he couldn't bear to see Yami's face anymore.

'I'm sorry…' Yugi whispered before taking Atemu's hand and leading him out onto the street.

Yami watched, almost sickened at the sight of Yugi walking away with Atemu, who had gently slipped his arm around Yugi's waist to pull him closer which made the teen twitch at the touch.

'You didn't tell him anything did you?' Atemu questioned in a low voice so only they could hear.

'No…' Yugi whispered back and gave Yami one last glance, knowing that it might be the last time he ever saw Yami again.

* * *

><p>They soon arrived at the familiar daunting grey looking manor that Yugi once called home, there was a cold and unfriendly air swirling around it as Atemu lead Yugi through the front door again. Just the sight of it made Yugi homesick-longing to be back in Yami's safe house with the knowledge of his friends around him.<p>

'Yugi' Atemu finally spoke up since their journey back to the mansion 'I'll…forgive you for what you've done'.

'Making you pregnant?' Yugi clarified to the prince.

Atemu's lips pursed at Yugi's interruption 'Don't say that again' Atemu growled lowly.

'S-Sorry…'

Atemu sucked in a deep breath before speaking again 'I'll forgive you for…that. If you promise me you'll never run away again, okay Yugi? Is that a deal?'

Yugi lowered his gaze to the floor, hating having to make such a promise but if he didn't he knew Atemu would get angry very quickly and he could potentially kill Yugi. The teen gave a small nod and cringed away when he felt Atemu's rough lips placed against the side of his head.

'Good boy Yugi. I've missed you so much. And you?'

Yugi gave a small nod and let Atemu kiss his lips lightly before walking off 'Oh…and there was something I noticed as well' Atemu then reached down behind the plant pot and took out a familiar container that Yugi knew of, however this time it was empty 'I see you've been making a collection of me. Well…no more of it alright?' Atemu dropped it so the glass hit the floor with a shatter, the small shards bouncing across the floor.

Yugi bit his lip and glanced up at Atemu who gave a serious expression towards the teen 'I don't want you dodging this anymore you got that? To be with me is a privilege, so you might as well use it'.

Atemu turned and walked away leaving Yugi to stare distantly at the broken pieces of glass reflecting his small distant face, without his jar to keep Atemu's semen in to stop him from getting pregnant and with Atemu figuring out what he had done to stop himself, there wasn't much chance Yugi had to think of a new way.

It wasn't long-the very next day-that Atemu forced himself on Yugi, and this time stayed with him for a while to make sure he couldn't force the semen out of himself. He then got the doctor to check Yugi, once hearing the door shut Yugi laid on his side and curled up, knowing what the answer was going to be as he waited for Atemu's reaction.

'Really?' Atemu questioned in a high tone 'Are you sure? Finally!'

Yugi then heard the door open, and in a few seconds Atemu was by his side and placed a kiss on his cheek 'Good boy Yugi' He whispered to him before leaving the teen on his own. Yugi sighed and stroked over his now unborn child.

* * *

><p>Yugi walked over to Atemu who sat at his table waiting for Yugi to serve him up his breakfast, when the teen got close enough Atemu wrapped his arm around Yugi's waist and tugged him closer before his large hand stroked over Yugi's stomach.<p>

'How's my baby doing?' Atemu asked with a small smile.

'I wouldn't know' Yugi mumbled as he poured some more wine for Atemu to drink.

'Don't be like that' Atemu persisted 'Tell me'.

Yugi sighed and glanced off 'My baby is doing fine'.

'Good. That's what I'd like to hear' Atemu gave Yugi's side a light pat as he let go of him and picked up his glass to drink.

Yugi gave a small nod and walked off as he found himself a small meal to have for his breakfast. Later on in the day Yugi returned to his library, how he had missed the room and it hadn't changed since he last left it. He took his favourite book off the shelf, coughing lightly at the dust that fell off but gladly blew the dust away with a powerful breath and opened the book to read through it again. It surprised him slightly that the curved lines on the paper actually formed words, and he could read part of the story, but struggled to pronounce the longer words but did so with a small frown.

Yugi then jumped when he felt arms go around him, but was assured that it was Atemu as he looked over Yugi's shoulder 'What you doing Yugi?' He asked lightly.

'Reading' Yugi replied and turned the page.

'That silly old story? I would've thought you'd grown out of it'.

'You used to read me this silly old story before…'

'Ah yes' Atemu then frowned and turned to Yugi 'I thought you couldn't read'.

'I picked it up' Yugi mumbled an excuse as he turned the page again.

'Right…' Atemu's hands then stroked Yugi's stomach 'How is my baby doing?'

'I wouldn't know'.

'Not this again, I want to know how my baby is doing, you can't try and hide it from me'.

Yugi sighed and lightly shrugged his shoulders 'My baby is doing fine'.

'Good boy' Atemu then kissed his head and let go of him 'Try not to strain yourself too much okay, wouldn't want you to hurt the baby'.

'Yes Atemu…'

* * *

><p>The next day Atemu was sitting in the study downstairs, a large broad smile on his face as he wrote the letter he was going to send to his parents, the one telling them about Yugi's pregnancy and that he know how an heir.<p>

'I'll come back…in a few weeks' time' Atemu read aloud as he wrote it on the paper 'And then…it'll be…okay' Atemu then gave a chuckle and added something else 'Though Yugi seems to be having a strange turn. Saying "My baby. My baby" all the time' Atemu carried on writing for a few short moments before stopping, a frown set on his face 'My baby' He repeated 'My baby…his baby…but not mine?'

Atemu then stood up abruptly making the desk shake as he marched out of the study and up the stairs to Yugi's room where the teen was happy writing to himself. Yugi jumped when the door slammed open and Atemu marched towards him, his eyes burning an angry colour as he reached out and grabbed Yugi's arm making him whimper at the hard grasp.

'Tell me the truth!' Atemu barked at him 'It's not mine is it? You were pregnant before you came here!'

Yugi whimpered and tried to peel his hand away 'S-Stop you're hurting me!' Yugi cried out.

'Tell me!' Atemu then let go of his arm and reached for his neck instead, pushing Yugi down as he started to choke Yugi 'Who is it!'

Yugi gasped and tried to pull his hands away 'I-I can't…b-breathe…' Yugi choked out with tears starting to form in his eyes.

'Tell me!'

Yugi gasped some more as Atemu tightened around his neck, Yugi's hands then moved around the bed, trying to find anything he could use to get Atemu's hands off him but there was nothing and Atemu was squeezing out more air by the second. In a last attempt Yugi kicked his leg up, hitting Atemu in the stomach hard enough that he doubled over and let go of Yugi.

Yugi coughed heavily but took no time in scrambling to his feet and rushing out and down the stairs, he quickly skidded to the front door and unlocked the door before pulling it open, gasping at the sight in front of him. Yami stood at the door, with his hand raised like he was about to knock and only stood staring at Yugi like the teen did back.

'Yugi…'

Yugi was about to speak but hearing Atemu's heavy footsteps he grabbed Yami's hand and tried to tug him away 'P-Please! Go! Go!'

'Yugi, what's wrong?' Yami questioned then watched as the teen hid behind his back as Atemu stormed down the stairs his glare setting on Yami and remembering who he was.

'You!' Yami backed out with Yugi as Atemu marched over to him 'It's you isn't it?'

Yami pushed Yugi back some more as he stood up against Atemu 'You stay away from him' Yami growled.

'What you going to do?' Atemu growled back at the male moving closer to him 'You can't touch me, I'm the prince'.

'If you want Yugi you'll have to go through me'.

The corners of Atemu's lips twitched up 'Fine' He then lunged at Yami, pushing him to the ground and throwing a heavy punch to Yami's left cheek and bruising it. Yugi gasped as Atemu continued to punch Yami in the face and even grab a fistful of his hair so he could bash Yami's head against the ground, blood started to break free from his cuts and bruises swallowed his face. Yugi grabbed Atemu's shoulder and tried to pull the brute off Yami, but he was too strong for the little Yugi to overpower.

'Atemu stop!' Yugi pleaded with tears going down his face 'You'll kill him! Stop!'

Atemu only shrugged Yugi off with a growl and brought his fist against Yami again, Yugi panicked and ran back into the manor, leaving Yami to try and fight Atemu off on his own but with the swelling pain around his head it was hard to even try and force the male off him.

Then there was a smash, and Atemu gave an odd sigh before collapsing and lying on top of Yami. Yugi stood behind him panting slightly with a broken vase in his hands, the remnants scattered over and around Atemu.

Yami carefully moved Atemu off him and to the side, wiping away some blood on his lip he got up and held Yugi's shoulders lightly 'You…okay?' He asked quietly.

'I…I've killed him' He whispered 'Oh god I've killed him!'

'No, no' Yami reached down and put his hand to his neck 'No, he's still alive. Don't worry; you've just knocked him out'.

'I-I…I-I'm sorry…'

'It's fine Yugi' Yami turned to Yugi and stared at him for a few moments before pulling him into a hug, Yugi twitched at the contact but let Yami hug him 'I'm so happy I found you. You don't have to stay here, you can come back with me and I won't let him come near you ever again. Okay?'

Yugi gave a small nod 'I missed you too' Yugi whispered back to him with tears building up again.

Yami smiled and stroked his hair before he let go and turned to Atemu 'I'll put him inside, and then we'll go okay?'

Yugi nodded and watched as Yami slipped his arms under Atemu's and dragged him back inside the manor, Yami came back out a few moments later and once he assured Yugi that Atemu would be alright they both fled away from the manor.

* * *

><p>Yugi sat obediently when he got back home with Yami, Mahad knelt in front of him and checking the bruises that were on his neck that Atemu left behind him. Mahad hummed as he lightly stroked over them before taking his hands back.<p>

'I'm fine, honestly' Yugi reassured quietly.

'Well this time I have to believe you' Mahad agreed 'The bruises don't look like they've done any damage to your throat, but if you do get sudden aches and pains you come to me alright?' Yugi gave a nod and the doctor sighed 'Now for my next stubborn patient'.

Yami walked in and put three cups of tea on the table, the blood and bruises still scarring his face but he seemed unfazed by the visible pain on his face to the other two.

'Sorry I took so long' Yami apologised to them.

Mahad stood up and faced Yami 'Alright, let's deal with you then Yami'.

'I'm fine, honestly'.

'Let me rephrase that; you will sit down and you will let me look at you'.

Yami sighed but sunk himself into the nearest chair, letting Mahad lean over him and clean up his bleeding and bruises 'Well you certainly know how to get a few good battle scars' Mahad joked lightly as he cleaned Yami up.

'I-I'm sorry Yami' Yugi meekly replied.

'It's fine Yugi' Yami reassured before hissing as Mahad dabbed at a cut on his face 'Doesn't hurt at all'.

Yugi watched Mahad tend to Yami's wounds for a while before he stood up when he had finished and gave the two smiles 'Yami, if you start to feel headachy or dizzy you call me straight away and I'll get an ambulance to you'.

'Yes Mahad, I know what to do'.

'Good. And Yugi' Yugi looked up as Mahad reached out to stroke his hair 'It's nice to have you back'.

Yugi gave a nod of agreement and watched as Yami got up to show Mahad out, when he heard the door shut Yugi bit his lip and played with his clothes lightly as Yami walked back in. He gave a small sigh and glanced away.

'You…don't need to feel scared again Yugi' Yami reassured to the smaller male 'I'll look after you, okay?'

'O-Okay' Yugi croaked as tears ran down his face.

Yami turned to him 'Oh Yugi, you don't need to cry. Don't cry'.

'I-I'm so-sorry' Yugi sobbed as he rubbed his eyes clear 'I-I've…d-done something bad…'

'No you haven't, this isn't your fault Yugi'.

'N-Not that'.

Yami tilted his head to the teen 'I…don't know what you mean…'

Yugi sucked up some breath and wiped away more of his tears 'I-I'm…p-pregnant…'

Yami's face then sunk 'Oh god…that bastard did it again didn't he?'

Yugi gave small nod of dismay 'B-But it's not his…' Yugi wiped a few more tears away as he decided to explain to Yami's confused face 'I-I didn't…want Atemu's child…s-so I thought…i-if I w-went there a-already pregnant…i-it would be okay…a-and you was having a really g-good dream a-a few w-weeks ago…I-I'm s-sorry for t-taking advantage of you…b-but I d-didn't know what else to do!' Yugi sobbed some more and buried his face in his hands 'I'm sorry! You hate me now! I didn't mean to!'

'It's…alright Yugi' Yami replied quietly and tugged Yugi up so he was on his feet; he gently pulled Yugi closer so he could hug the crying male. He stroked his back lightly and felt a wet path grow on his shoulder where Yugi cried over him 'I'll…look after you'.

Yugi gave a nod but carried on crying onto Yami's shoulder and mumbling odd apologises now and then. Yami was hushing Yugi and carried on stroking Yugi's back and hair to soothe him, though the male was still getting over the fact that he was going to be a father in nine months' time.

******************************End of chapter 10******************************

Yes, Yugi is pregnant with Yami's child. I bet you didn't see that one coming.

I wonder how this will turn out…will Yugi even want a child seeing the reason he got pregnant was to stop Atemu. I don't know.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	11. Choice

I really adore Yami in this story.

He's sweet and emotional, it's quite fun to write.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11-Choice<p>

Yami was cooking the breakfast the next morning, his long distant stare into the food gave away that he was thinking about being a father, he barely heard Yugi walking into the kitchen until Yugi pulled out the chair and it scraped on the floor. Yami turned immediately but smiled at the smaller male.

'Yugi…I-I didn't hear you come in' Yami smiled at him some more 'How are you feeling?'

Yugi's answer as a shrug didn't thrill him and he turned back to the food 'Well breakfast will be ready in a minute, okay?'

Yugi didn't answer and Yami couldn't really blame him, the teen was upset by the outcome of what happened with Atemu; he was now pregnant which Yami could imagine was stressful enough for him as well as the weight of Atemu knowing where he was, Yami dreaded to think that Yugi could become depressed over his pregnancy, but if he was there was little Yami could do to break him out of it.

Yami then walked over and put the plates on the table before sitting down, he watched the small teen pull the plate closer and poke his food before eating it, Yami looked down at his meal before clearing his throat getting the teens attention.

'I'm…going to be staying behind at work for a while' Yami explained as he cut his food 'It won't be for too long, you don't mind staying with Mokuba for a while longer today will you?'

Yugi shook his head and nibbled on his food 'Okay…just thought you should know…' Yugi gave a small nod before carrying on eating.

* * *

><p>After work was finished Yami walked through the evening streets, giving odd looks back to people when they spotted his bruises on his face but kept on going nevertheless. Yami sighed and rubbed his cheek as he gazed up at the clinic and let himself in.<p>

Yami glanced around at the few patients that were sitting and waiting quietly before he turned to the secretary and smiled lightly, he then looked up when he heard the door open and saw Mahad talk to a patient before sending them off. The male spotted Yami and walked over with a warm smile on his face.

'Yami, how are you feeling?' He asked with a raised brow.

'I'm fine' Yami reassured and rubbed his cheek a little to hide his scars 'I actually needed to talk to you about something'.

'Is it important or can it wait?'

'Important'.

Mahad sighed and turned to his secretary 'When's my next patient?'

'In about five minutes' She replied 'But he hasn't arrived yet'.

'Well, we can talk until he arrives then' Mahad lead Yami inside the office and shut the door behind them before walking over to his desk to put some notes away 'So what did you want to talk about?'

Yami sucked up a deep breath 'Yugi's pregnant'.

Mahad looked up at Yami after frozen for a few moments 'Pregnant?' He repeated then squinted lightly 'Is it his?'

'No…' Yami then hugged his arms and looked down with a small bite to his lip 'I-It's mine…'

'Oh' Mahad then leaned on his desk with a small confused frown 'I didn't know you and Yugi…were that close'.

'We aren't' Yami blushed lightly and looked off 'A-Apparently he…umm…took advantage of me…while I was asleep…'

'Ah. I see' Mahad smiled lightly and crossed his arms over his chest 'Don't tell me you came here to worry about being a good father'.

'No…I'm worried about Yugi'.

'Yugi?' Mahad questioned 'Why? Is he sick?'

Yami shook his head 'Well…kind of. I don't know…'

'Why don't you tell me what's wrong and I'll decide if he's ill?' Mahad suggested calmly.

Yami sighed and nodded 'H-He told me…yesterday…and he burst into tears…a-and today he was…so silent and glum…I'm worried that he's depressed because he thinks he has to keep the baby'.

'Well have you told him that he doesn't have to?' Yami shook his head slowly 'Why not?'

'I…this is the first child I've…ever had…I don't want to get rid of it, what happens if I don't have another to have a child?' Yami then turned his head away as he felt tears beginning to build and he didn't want Mahad to see them 'But I don't want to lose Yugi at the same time…I feel so…stuck…'

Mahad sighed and stood up from the desk to move closer to Yami 'I understand how you feel Yami, but you can't keep Yugi in the dark, this might permanently scar him and he'll be worse than he was before. You must talk to him about this and both come to an agreement that you both decide on'.

Yami nodded and managed to look up at Mahad with his wet glazed eyes 'I-I don't know…i-if I could tell him though…c-could you…d-do it Mahad?'

Mahad sighed and nodded 'Alright, I'll pop round later for a casual talk' He then smiled more and handed Yami a tissue for his eyes 'But I'm not going to tell him you love him'.

Yami burned up red and took the tissue to dab his eyes and turn away 'I-I don't know what you're talking about'.

Mahad gave a light chuckle 'It is my job to look for signs and symptoms Yami. I can tell when someone is infatuated with another person' Yami didn't say anything and bit his lip as he casually tried to rub away his blush 'Don't worry, I won't tell Yugi unless it was a life and death situation. You should tell him though, I'm sure it'll make a change to have someone care for him'.

'I-I can't…' Yami mumbled 'H-He's been through too much…h-he wouldn't…want it anyway…'

'Very well if you say so' Mahad looked up at the clock 'I'll be finishing round about six today, so you can expect me after that. Is that alright for you?'

'Yeah…umm…thanks Mahad…'

'Anytime Yami'.

* * *

><p>Once Yami had taken Yugi home he kept on watching the teen closely as he decided to brush up on his writing ability again, knowing that soon Mahad would ring the door and tell Yugi about the ways of getting rid of a child. He was currently standing by the kitchen door, trying to convince himself that he had to do what was best for Yugi and a child; even if it meant losing the child.<p>

Then the door rang 'I'll get it' Yugi called out and stood up, walking out of the living room and to the door he answered it with a surprised face 'Oh…hi Mahad'.

'Hello there Yugi' Mahad greeted back 'How are you feeling?'

'Umm…fine' Yugi stepped back and let the doctor walk in fully so he could shut the door behind them 'Are you here about Yami? He's sick isn't he?'

'No, no. I'm not here about Yami' He glanced up at Yami catching him in the kitchen before turning to Yugi 'I actually came to talk to you'.

'Me?' Yugi was a little surprised by that 'Okay…in here?' He asked pointing to the living room.

'Yes that should do'.

Yami watched the two walk into the living room and gave a small shaky sigh, knowing that he had to be strong but ended up shuffling out so he could stand by the living room door to listen on their conversation.

Mahad sat down next to Yugi; his eyes caught the writing pad and smiled at the teen 'How is your writing going?'

'Okay' Yugi replied as he pulled the books closer 'I can't help but feel…that the words look funny'.

'Funny how?'

'Like…the word beautiful. It really does look beautiful. And…ugly does look ugly…' Yugi then bit his lip and looked up at Mahad 'That doesn't make sense does it?'

Mahad gave a faint chuckle 'Not at all, I understand you completely. That is the power of words you know'.

Yugi nodded and faced Mahad 'What did you want to talk to me about?'

'Yami tells me you're pregnant'.

Yugi turned with downcast eyes which made Mahad tilt his head 'How do you feel about being pregnant?' Mahad questioned 'Do you…want to keep it or…?'

'I have to keep it' Yugi spoke up a little timid then turned to the male 'Don't I?'

'You don't have to if you don't want to Yugi. People would understand the situation'.

Yugi frowned and turned back to face him 'Y-You can get rid of a baby?' He queried unsurely.

'Yes. There are a few ways you can…get rid of a child'.

'I-I didn't think you could…'

'You can' Mahad smiled lightly 'Would you like me to tell them to you?' Yugi gave a small nod so Mahad sighed and nodded 'Well the first one is an abortion'.

'A-Abortion?' Yugi repeated.

'Yes…you'll be given two pills…and together they will force your body to produce a miscarriage which takes out the embryo. You can only take the pills though at the first few weeks of a pregnancy, but many people have taken this course'.

Yugi gave a nod and shifted his legs lightly 'D-Does it hurt the baby?'

Mahad gave a small smile and shook his head 'No. You might get some stomach pains and some light vomiting but that should pass in a few days'.

Yugi nodded and then swallowed thickly before glancing up at Mahad 'Is there more?'

'Yes. You could go through the pregnancy and give birth to the baby before handing it to an orphanage' Mahad explained.

'Orphanage?'

'Yes. They take in children of all ages for many reasons, such as unfit parents or emotional problems and such, sometimes they keep the children for short periods of times until the parents can be able to look after them and sometimes they keep them permanently until they have grown old enough to live on their own or until someone adopts them to raise as their own child. The orphanage might ask you to keep your baby for a few weeks so it can grow and drink your milk, then they might be able to feed it off from you'.

Yugi nodded as he listened to Mahad's explanations 'And the last one is adoptive parents' Mahad continued as he lightly brushed his clothes 'Being a Pure you could help other couples who don't have the chance to have children of their own by giving them your child. Of course there would be checks on the couples to make sure they were eligible to look after a child, but they always are'.

Yugi nodded again and held his thighs slightly 'And…if I keep it?'

'Then you'll have your very own child' Mahad sighed and sat back slightly 'I don't expect you to make a decision right now. It's a lot to think about. I suggest you talk with Yami about this and come to-'

'Thank you…Mahad' Yugi mumbled and looked up at him with a smile 'I…didn't know about these sort of things before'.

'It's quite alright Yugi' Mahad reassured.

The teen nodded before turning to the male and wrapping his arms around him to hug him tightly, Mahad was a little taken back by the hug but smiled nonetheless and hugged the teen back for a while before they let go of each other and sat back normally.

'I've…made my decision' Yugi declared and stared down at his thighs.

'Oh? What have you chosen to do then?'

Yugi smiled 'I'm…going to keep the baby'.

Yami stared at the wall and quickly rubbed away some loose tears before he turned to watch them again 'Oh? You don't have to if you don't want to'.

Yugi shook his head and lightly put his hand over his stomach 'It was my choice to make myself pregnant' Yugi whispered lightly with a small smile 'And I took that choice and now I have a responsibility to look after it. To give it away would be…like giving up something really easy. And if I keep giving up on things…then I might as well give up on life' Yugi closed his eyes lightly and held his shirt a little tighter 'I want to keep the baby. I've wanted to keep it as soon as I knew I was pregnant'.

'I see' Mahad smiled lightly then tilted his head in confusion 'Yami said you appeared…sad however. Is there something else you'd like me to know?'

'Well…the reason I was said was…' Yugi sighed and turned to him 'I don't know how to look after a baby. I don't know how to bath it, know what it's crying about. I don't know how to feed it! W-What happens if it gets ill? A-And I don't know? I could kill it! I don't want that to happen!'

'Sshh, it's alright Yugi' Mahad soothed as he stroked Yugi's hair to calm him down 'Being a parent is hard but it comes naturally, there is no such thing as a perfect parent but I'm sure you'll do fine'.

'B-But…w-what if I'm not? W-What if I go wrong?' Yugi then hang his head slightly 'C-Can you teach me Mahad?'

'Me?' Mahad gave a light chuckle 'I don't know anything about parenting, I'm not one myself' When he saw Yugi's pleading eyes he sighed and shrugged his shoulders 'But I suppose I could give you a few tips one time when I'm not busy'.

Yugi smiled then lost it 'D-Did Yami ask you to come?' He then paled slightly 'Y-Yami wants me to get rid of it doesn't he?'

'No not at all' Mahad comforted and stroked his hair again to calm him 'Yami was just worried that you might feel forced to keep it, he wanted you to know that you had other choices'.

Yugi gave a large sigh 'Oh…he is such a sweet man'.

Mahad gave a light chuckle 'That he is. He wants to make sure that you are happy'.

Yugi nodded then jumped up 'Tea! I forgot to ask you if you wanted one…umm…do you want one?'

'Sounds great, it has been a long day'.

Yugi smiled and nodded as he walked out into the corridor, but then squeaking and jumping back when he saw Yami standing against the wall 'Y-Yami?' He questioned and put a hand over his chest 'I-I didn't know y-you were there…'

Yami gave a small smile 'I'm…sorry for scaring you' Yami apologised as he rubbed his eyes.

Yugi stared at Yami for a while before moving closer 'W-Were you crying? Y-Yami? D-Did I do something wrong?'

'No I…I just had…a rather eventful day' Yami lifted his head up to show a small smile 'I could do with a cup as well'.

'Cup? Oh!' Yugi sidled past him and went to the kitchen 'Okay, I'll try and be quick'.

*******************************End of chapter 11*****************************

Trust me I would have never researched about abortions if I knew how gross that picture was.

But Yugi's gonna keep the baby! I doubt anything bad can happen to it or to Yugi.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	12. Stand up

Okay, I swear this will be the last time we'll see him.

But in all odds it does help Yugi in some weird way.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12-Stand up<p>

The next morning repeated like any other morning, Yugi ate a much larger breakfast as his hunger started to rise and watched Yami hurry around to get ready for work, once he was ready and Yugi was filled with food they headed out onto the streets to Kaiba's mansion. Yami rung the bell and waited as the maid opened the door and let them in, once inside Yugi looked up as he hear thudding of hurrying feet as Mokuba ran down the stairs before hugging Yugi tightly.

'Don't ever leave me again okay!' Mokuba ordered as he tightened his hug on Yugi 'I missed you…'

'Okay Mokuba, I won't' Yugi reassured and gave him a small hug back.

Mokuba nodded and let go of Yugi which the teen was rather grateful of as he didn't realise how painful Mokuba's tight hugs were.

'Mokuba you need to be careful with Yugi for a while' Yami spoke as he put his arm around Yugi 'Yugi's pregnant'.

Mokuba looked up at Yami then back to Yugi 'Pregnant?'

'Yeah'.

Mokuba then looked to his stomach and poked it a little 'You don't look pregnant'.

'W-Well I'm only a few weeks…' Yugi explained and rubbed his stomach a little.

'Do I have your word that you look after Yugi for me while I'm out?' Yami asked to which Mokuba nodded wildly 'I'll do my very best!'

Yami gave a light chuckle 'Good' He then turned to Yugi 'I'll see you later then Yugi, be good'.

'I will' Yugi watched Yami walk out and say his farewells to Yugi and Mokuba again before leaving them in the mansion.

Mokuba then took Yugi's hand and led him to the stairs 'Have you thought of any names yet?'

'Umm…no not yet…' Yugi replied 'Yami's been busy…'

* * *

><p>Yugi stayed with Mokuba for the whole day until Yami came to collect him, though he found it awkward that almost every hour Mokuba came up with a new question to ask Yugi about the baby, but he found it cute nonetheless that Mokuba wanted to know every detail.<p>

As Yami and Yugi walked back to their home Yugi filled in on Yami that he and Mokuba did together during the day, though at times he couldn't help but feel like he was boring the male but he didn't seem to mind and encouraged Yugi to talk more about his day.

They soon arrived at their home, Yugi couldn't help but blush when his stomach rumbled with hunger and he sheepishly smiled up at Yami. The male chuckled as he shut the door and shrugged off his jacket.

'I hear it' Yami chuckled as he walked past him 'I could do with a snack, anything you want specifically Yugi?'

Yugi thought for a moment 'Something with marmite'.

Yami stared at him 'I…thought you didn't like marmite'.

'I want to try some please'.

Yami sighed but nodded 'Okay' He then turned to walk to the kitchen but stopped when there was heavy hammering on the front door.

'You open up right now or I'll force the door down!' Atemu shouted through the door and carried on banging on the door.

'Yugi, go upstairs' Yami whispered quietly to which the teen obeyed and scurried up the stairs. Yami then sucked up a deep breath before marching to the door and opening it, but as soon as he did Atemu's hand went straight to Yami's throat and pushed him up against the wall.

'Where is he?' He snarled 'He's mine and I own him'.

'No you don't' Yami choked out 'No one does…so just leave him alone'.

'No. And if you don't tell me where he is right know I'll snap your neck in two' Atemu then squeezed harder on Yami's neck making him gasp lightly and smirked darkly to prove his point 'Tell me where he is'.

Yugi was standing on the top of the stairs, watching the two males below him. Yami refused to say anything making Atemu glare more hatred at him 'Very well, you've made your choice'.

Atemu then squeezed harder making Yami gasp out again and grasp at his hand to try and pull it away for air. Yugi then bit his lip before running down the stairs and once reaching the bottom used all his strength he could gather and push Atemu off Yami, the adult looked down at Yugi and once spotting him grabbed his wrist.

'You're coming with me' Atemu growled and tried to tug Yugi to the door.

'No!' Yugi then kicked Atemu between his legs making him let go and bend over 'Get out of my house!' Yugi shouted at him with tears streaming down his cheeks as he pushed Atemu to the door until he was outside and tripped over so he hit the path.

Atemu turned to Yugi with a glare 'I'll kill you for this!'

Yugi only glared back at Atemu 'Don't ever…come back' Yugi ordered lowly before slamming the door.

Yami just stared at Yugi unsurely about his sudden rage; though rather glad that Yugi had forced Atemu off him so he could breathe again 'Yugi?'

Yugi then gave a sharp gasp and held his hand out 'I-I'm sha-shaking'.

Yami walked over to Yugi and pulled him closer into a hug, Yugi gladly grasped onto Yami as he shook and cried heavily into the males' chest.

'It's okay, it's okay' Yami hushed and stroked his hair 'It's alright, I'm so proud of you for that'.

Yugi gave a small nod but persisted to cling onto Yami until he was sure he could stand up on his own.

* * *

><p>Yugi was sat out the back hugging his knees as he watched Yami's garden while waiting for the male to come back, Yami walked over to Yugi before putting a plate by his side, when broken out of his thoughts Yugi turned to the plate to see a sandwich sitting on it.<p>

'I wasn't sure if you were still hungry' Yami said quietly and shrugged 'So I made you something small'.

Yugi gave a small smile as he pulled the plate closer and picked up the sandwich 'Thank you' He whispered and bit into it.

'How are you feeling now?' Yami queried.

'A little better…' Yugi replied and stared down at his food 'I…never felt so…angry and scared…at the same time…is that normal?'

'Yes. You're just…stood up to a very big thing it's alright to feel like that'.

Yugi gave a small nod 'I hope…Atemu will try and live better now…'

Yami turned to him surprised by his small words 'You really hope for that?'

'Yes…' Yugi then stood up and turned to Yami 'Thank you…for protecting me…I don't think anyone would risk their life for mine'.

'Well…' Yami gave a small blush and rubbed the back of his head 'It's nothing really'.

Yugi gave a small smile before stepping closer to Yami and reaching up to kiss his lips very lightly, Yami blushed to a darker colour as he watched Yugi pull away and sit back down again.

'I-I'll stay out here for a while' Yugi stuttered quietly.

'O-Okay…I'll just...finish off some work of mine' Yami then backed into the house as he tried his best to not touch his lips 'D-Don't stay out here too long…or you might get too cold'.

Yugi gave a nod and carried on eating leaving Yami to slip away quietly and embarrassed.

*********************************End of chapter 12***************************

And that's the last time we'll see him.

In a sense I suppose…

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	13. Parenthood

I was planning on being all evil since it's unlucky thirteen.

But with all the stuff I've already written, it's a little…too much.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13-Parenthood<p>

Yugi was sat at the table eating his rather large breakfast as he watched Yami attempt to do his tie up, he turned to Yugi and smiled at him as he pulled his tie up to his neck and flattened them 'You sure you can get to Mahad's on your own? I mean it doesn't matter if I'm five…ten minutes late…'

Yugi shook his head 'I'll be fine. I'm going to see him during the lunch hours anyway…you'll be hours late for work'.

'That's true' Yami sighed before smiling 'Alright. But I swear Mahad's going to say the same thing that I'm about to' Yami put his hand on Yugi's shoulder 'It all comes naturally, you don't need to be worried'.

Yugi gave a nod 'I'd want to be sure though…'

'Okay. Well have fun and listen to Mahad, I'll be back later'.

'Okay Yami. Have a good day at work'.

'Thanks. See you later Yugi'.

Yugi watched the male walk out the kitchen and then a few minutes later the front door shutting behind him, Yugi sighed deeply and stroked over his stomach as he carried on eating his large breakfast.

* * *

><p>A few hours passed and Yugi looked up to the clock to see it was almost Mahad's break so he decided to leave the house to his clinic, Yugi walked through the streets hugging his arms lightly out of habit before finding his course back to the clinic. Yugi looked up at the small building, watching a couple leave the clinic together and once they were gone Yugi bravely entered through the doors.<p>

He gave a small hello to the secretary and to his surprise there were no patients in the clinic, but then he guessed that even doctors had times where there was no work to do. Before Yugi could sit down and wait for Mahad the male opened the door, smiling at Yugi as he looked around the waiting room.

'No patients?' He questioned to his secretary.

'Not for another half an hour' She replied looking through some of her papers to make sure.

'Extended break how nice' Mahad turned to Yugi and stepped back so he could walk in 'Alright then Yugi, let's see if I can teach you a thing or two'.

Yugi gave a nod and shuffled into Mahad's office and onto the spare chair he had, Mahad shut the door after him before walking over to his desk and sitting behind it.

'I-I'm not in the way am I?' Yugi asked feeling that he was bothering Mahad when he had a break from patients.

'Not at all. I'm happy to help you' Mahad smiled warmly and sat back 'How are you doing so far?'

'I'm…okay I think' Yugi rubbed his arm lightly and frowned at the floor 'I'm…eating a lot more than normal though…'

'That's to be expected' Mahad reassured with a smile 'I'm sure you'll be starting to get bigger soon too. Though not too many people enjoy that part of pregnancy'.

'Mmm…' Yugi hummed in agreement.

'So, what did you want to know? Anything specific in mind?'

Yugi shrugged his shoulders and looked down at the floor 'I feel…stupid having to ask you all these things…I should know what to do…'

'Well Yugi you probably do know what to do' Mahad answered honestly 'But I can understand that this is your first child and you don't want to mess it up, every parent is like that the first time around, you just need confidence in yourself. I know that you'll make a wonderful parent Yugi, and I'm sure that Yami will be there to help you out'.

Yugi gave a nod before kicking his legs idly back and forth 'Will it hurt?'

'Will what hurt?' Mahad questioned.

'When…I have the baby…I-I don't know…what will happen'.

Mahad sighed and clasped his hands together 'Well…as soon as you feel the contractions you'll be rushed to hospital, and then they'll give you a caesarean which is where they'll cut you open and they'll take the baby out that way'.

Yugi cringed and hugged his stomach 'W-Will I die?'

'No, not at all' Mahad waved a hand with a small smile 'The doctors will monitor the situation and you won't feel a thing. I assure you Yugi, you and the baby will be fine during the operation'.

Yugi gave a nod 'Will…Yami be there with me?'

'No. They don't let people into the operation theatres, but Yami will be waiting for you afterwards I'm sure of it'.

Yugi gave a small smile and played with his clothes 'How is Yami by the way?' Mahad asked curiously 'Is he still worrying…?'

'No' Yugi smiled some more and looked up at him 'He's…more protective now…he's making sure I don't do anything that's too much strain on me…and silly things like that'.

'I see. Well this is Yami's first child also so I wouldn't be surprised if he over exaggerates a little' Mahad then hummed 'Surprised he hasn't suggested going out and buying baby gear for you'.

'Baby gear?' Yugi questioned.

'Yes. Like cribs and clothes and such, I'm sure Yami will be making plans soon to shop for them'.

'Oh…right' Yugi gave a small blush of pink colour 'Yami's too kind…'

'Yes he is, but at least it's towards the right people'.

Yugi gave a nod of agreement before asking Mahad the questions he needed to answer while stroking his stomach tenderly as he took in all of Mahad's wisdom.

* * *

><p>Yugi came back home after having run out of questions and patients started to flood back into the clinic, Yugi stood in his room as he held his stomach lightly and his eyes swept over the room slowly and took in the size and shape as he planned in his mind.<p>

'I'm back' Yami called out as he entered the house and took his shoes off.

'I'm up here' Yugi replied as he gave a small sigh from his thoughts.

Yami climbed up the stairs and came to Yugi in his room, he gave a small smile and walked to Yugi's side before putting his hand on his shoulder 'What you doing up here?' Yami asked as he looked around.

'Thinking…' Yugi replied vaguely.

'About what if I can ask?'

'I was thinking about where to put things'.

Yami raised his brow 'Things? Such as?'

'Cribs, toys and such…Mahad said we'd need to buy some soon…I was just thinking on where to put them…in here it's a little cramped for everything…your room is big enough but I wouldn't want to burden you…I think I'll have to keep some of the toys downstairs…'

'Oh…' Yami rubbed the back of his neck before shrugging 'I don't mind whatever you decide, I want to help you and I'll do anything'.

'I know…but I don't want to depend on you too much, this is my baby as well…I have to do something and not let you take all the responsibility'.

Yami gave a small smile before turning to him 'So has Mahad's advice come in any use?'

'Yes. I know a lot more now' Yugi then frowned 'Though I don't know why babies can't walk…'

'Well they can…after a while' Yami added 'They're just like jello'.

Yugi gave a giggle 'That sounds so funny'.

'Well I guess it's somewhat true' Yami chuckled before looking at his hand that was still on Yugi's shoulder, gently moving it off his shoulder and down his arm.

Yugi didn't miss the movement and glanced to Yami's hand but as soon as he did Yami quickly moved his hand back to Yugi's shoulder and glanced off to try and hide what he had done, Yugi smiled and put his arm around Yami's waist and gently leaned into him making Yami look down at the smaller male.

'I hope we'll be alright…' Yugi whispered.

'Yeah…I know we will be' Yami reassured quietly and kept Yugi close.

*******************************End of chapter 13*****************************

See I can be nice?

…Until the next chapter.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	14. Kaze

See, I told you he'd be back in a sense!

It's the sense part that's important here.

* * *

><p>Chapter 14-Kaze<p>

Yugi looked out at the windy day that the window displayed to the teen; he watched a few of the leaves get blown around in the back garden and the trees being twisted against the harsh gale. Yami walked to Yugi's side when he spotted the male by the window, Yami sighed and shook his head at the weather.

'Horrible…absolutely horrible' Yami muttered.

Yugi looked up at him with a small smile as he rubbed his stomach 'But Yami…we need the wind otherwise good things won't come out of it…like flowers'.

Yami hummed in agreement 'I guess so…still a nuisance though'.

Yugi gave a small chuckle before sighing and rubbing his stomach some more, Yami glanced at him before putting his hand on his shoulder 'You sure you'll be okay for a few hours? I can ask someone else to take the hours'.

Yugi shook his head 'I'll be fine Yami. You need to work otherwise you can get in trouble'.

'Well…alright' Yami gave him a small encouraging smile 'I'll meet you back here later alright? You can stay out of trouble that long can't you?'

Yugi gave a small giggle 'I think so…I'll try my best'.

'Good boy' Yami chuckled inwardly before patting his tie against his chest and turning 'We best hurry, wouldn't want Mokuba to be kept waiting'.

'I'm coming' Yugi turned to follow Yami to the door before walking out by his side to Mokuba and Kaiba's mansion.

* * *

><p>The day was much like any other day for Yugi and Mokuba as they waited for Kaiba and Yami to return from work, they stayed inside for most of the day as the winds didn't die down quickly and they watched the poor gardener having to tend to the large garden all by himself in the wind.<p>

Though as soon as Kaiba came home the day seem to brighten up as the winds disappeared and left it for a peaceful and calm evening, Yugi gave a small sigh of relief as he pulled his coat on tightly around himself glad that he didn't have to walk home in the blustery cold weather. Yugi gave a small squeak as Mokuba hugged him from behind, wrapping his tightly-though making sure he didn't hurt Yugi's small bump-around his waist.

'See you tomorrow Yugi'.

Yugi smiled and turned around to give him a small hug as well 'See you as well Mokuba'.

Mokuba then released Yugi from his grip so he could open the large doors, he bid Mokuba farewell one last time before walking out and making his way back to Yami's house. Yugi giggled slightly as the wind had brought most of the burning orange and red leaves over the streets; his foot lightly kicked them along to amuse himself as he made his trek home, by then he didn't mind the odd looks that people gave him when he did something out of the ordinary.

Yugi soon reached the street he called home before he stopped and listened. He could hear the muffle of what sounded like crying, he looked around to see if he could spot anyone in tears outside their homes or on the streets but there was no one, but the noise persisted. Yugi kept moving towards his house, thinking if someone was at home crying it wasn't Yugi's place to walk in and ask awkward questions. He came to the steps of his house before stopping and staring at the door.

Sat out on the steps was a small box, it didn't look anything special like a present but it didn't have any address or marks on it to indicate it was a parcel, Yugi bit his lip but moved closer cautiously before bending down to remove the lid to see what was inside. Yugi's eyes widened and he tilted his head in confusion.

* * *

><p>Yami was still working overtime at his desk; he gave a deep sigh as he ran his hand through his hair and attempted to attack the numbers on the papers in front of him, he was scribbling away before he looked up when there was a knock on his door. He turned to see one of his colleges standing at the door to his small office.<p>

'Hey Aten, there's someone in the lobby waiting for you'.

Yami then sat up with a small smile 'Oh?'

'Yeah you better get there quick, making a lot of noise and if the boss hears it it'll be you on the line'.

Yami then frowned as the man walked away. At first he thought it was Yugi coming to visit him and wait until he was finished with work, but Yugi wasn't the type to cause a ruckus for no reason. Yami then paled as the worst scenario came into mind and he quickly hurried out of his small office and to the lobby, he gave a small pant but spotted Yugi easily. He sat in a chair with his head hung and looking quite quiet, the only noise that came from him was loud crying that Yami wasn't sure what it was.

'Yugi?' Yugi looked up as Yami jogged over and stood in front of him 'Are you alright? Are you hurt? What's wrong?'

'I'm fine…but…'

Yami waited for Yugi to finish his sentence but he simply pulled back the blanket he held in a bundle in his arms, Yami's eyes widened as a small baby was wriggling and crying loudly in Yugi's arms, Yami felt his heart stop for a moment as he stared at the infant then to Yugi.

'B-But y-you have t-three more months…' Yami stammered out with fear 'H-How d-did you…?'

'It's not mine Yami' Yugi reassured softly as he tried to rock the baby to silence 'I found him on our doorstep…I didn't know what to do so I wrapped him up…and came to find you…'

Yami let out a large sigh of relief and concern, he bit his lip before nodding 'Okay, I'll explain this to my boss and I'll take you to Mahad so he can check it over just in case. You wait here alright?'

Yugi gave a nod and watched Yami run back through the door, Yugi looked down at the baby still crying in his arms and tried to rock it and plead it to be quiet, after a while the baby's tears were more or less whimpers and hums as it settled down in Yugi's arms and curled itself in the warm blanket. Yugi gave a small smile and gently stroked over the baby's forehead lightly to ease him gently into sleep, he then looked up when Yami hurried back to Yugi's side, looking down at the now silent baby before helping Yugi up.

'Come on, Mahad would be finishing with the last of his patients when we get there' Yami whispered quietly so he didn't wake the baby up.

Yugi gave a small nod in agreement and kept the baby tightly in his arms as they walked down the streets once again.

* * *

><p>Once they came to Mahad's clinic and told him what had happened with Yugi and the baby, he took them into his office before putting the baby on the desk and unwrapping it to check over it for any problems, the baby waved his arm under the cold touch of the stethoscope on his tiny chest while Mahad listened to any irregularities. Yugi and Yami stood by the desk watching Mahad intently for any signs he might give out that the baby was in danger, Mahad then sighed and put the stethoscope to the side before turning to the couple.<p>

'On the outside he looks healthy' Mahad exclaimed and looked down at the baby as it whined and wriggled about.

'But Mahad…it has one arm' Yami commented looking down at the part of its shoulder where its left arm would've been.

'Well as far as I can see it looks like a genetic default' Mahad explained 'It hasn't been surgically removed nor has it been in any accident. It looks like any healthy young baby boy but minus an arm'.

'Are you sure it's okay?' Yugi voiced quietly.

'Physically I can't find anything wrong with him, his heart and lungs seem to be in working order and there aren't any signs of discomfort. Mentally I can't tell…he'll need to be a lot older for me to diagnose anything wrong with his brain'.

Yugi nodded and looked at the baby as it sought for warmth so Mahad gladly wrapped it up in the blanket Yugi gave it to which it snuggled into again 'Poor thing' Mahad muttered 'It looks only a few days old…a baby shouldn't get abandoned when it's that young'.

Yugi turned to Mahad 'What will happen to him now?'

'Well I'll have to pass him onto the orphanage' Mahad explained with his arms crossed over his chest 'They'll look after it and try and track down his parents…but I'm certain they won't have any luck finding them…hopefully someone will want to adopt him but I'm not too sure how many people are kind enough to give a one armed baby a home'.

'That sounds horrible' Yami commented with a shake of his head.

'Most people who adopt want that perfect child Yami' Mahad shrugged his shoulders lightly 'It's the way of the people…'

Yugi watched the baby curl up and move around slightly in the blanket for a few moments while the other two males talked, he then reached out and tugged on Yami's sleeve to gain his attention 'Can we adopt him Yami?' Yugi asked quietly.

Yami stared at Yugi then to the baby 'Uhh…Yugi, don't you think it'll be too much to handle? I mean, you'll be having our baby in three months, two attention needing babies, don't you think that might be a little…too much?'

'Yami, someone put him on our doorstep for a reason. They wanted us to look after him for them, please Yami…I'll be fine…'

Yami bit his lip looking between the wriggling baby and Yugi's pleading face for a few moments before giving a sigh 'If you're sure. You'll tell me if it's too much okay?'

Yugi nodded 'I will Yami'.

Yami glanced to Mahad with a small smile 'I guess he's ours then…'

'Very well if you're both sure' Mahad walked round his desk and picked up the phone 'I'll call the orphanage and tell them about this. Oh and Yugi' Yugi looked to the doctor as he picked up the baby 'You have a week to fill in the birth certificate, so you best think of a name alright?'

Yugi nodded and held the baby close to him as they waited for Mahad to finish his phone call and allow them to go home with their new addition.

* * *

><p>Yugi stood in the kitchen as he fed the baby with the bottle after he put the baby in some of the clothes they bought, he happy swallowed all of the milk down and his small hand was trying to grip onto the bottle as well so he could take more of it, Yugi gave a small smile as he watched carefully how quick the milk was disappearing.<p>

Yami then walked in and smiled at the sight before walking closer and watching as well 'Hungry little thing ain't he?'

Yugi gave a small hum in response, Yami looked up at Yugi then back down at the baby 'We'll have to buy more stuff now…another crib…more clothes…'

'You can cover that…right?' Yugi questioned quietly.

'Huh? Oh yeah, it's no problem for me'.

Yugi smiled 'Good' He then turned as the baby drank all the milk so put the bottle to the side and put the baby over his shoulder and rubbed his back 'We best think of a name'.

'What right now?' Yugi nodded and Yami hummed in thought 'Well…I don't know…I mean we have a week to think about it right? No need to rush it'.

'I guess…' Yugi then smiled when the baby gave a small burp and held him in his arms again 'I like Kaze…'

'Kaze?' Yami repeated.

'Yeah…it was very windy today…I think it suits him'.

Yami nodded in thought 'Kaze…yeah…not bad…Kaze Ate-Mutou' Yami cleared his throat and looked away a little blushed 'Kaze Mutou, has a ring to it'.

'Kaze then' Yugi smiled and lifted the baby up a little to kiss his forehead lightly "Don't worry Atemu. I'll look after him now" Yugi thought as the baby wriggled under his lips.

******************************End of chapter 14******************************

See that's what I meant. In a sense.

But two babies? Can Yugi handle that much? Well we'll see…

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	15. Kaze Aten I mean Mutou

Presenting awkward talk the chapter.

For all your awkward needs.

* * *

><p>Chapter 15-Kaze Aten. I mean Mutou<p>

Yami started to hear crying slowly interrupt his sleeping, he gave a small groan but he opened his eyes and looked around his dark room. He could hear Kaze crying though it sounded like it came from downstairs, with a sigh Yami sluggishly pushed himself to sit up and pull himself out of the bed to venture downstairs.

Yami looked into the kitchen to see Yugi holding Kaze and quietly pleading to the small child as he tried to feed him, Yami rubbed his head lightly before walking into the light 'Yugi?'

Yugi looked up at Yami when the male approached 'I-I didn't mean to wake you up' Yugi looked down at Kaze who was now wriggling in Yugi's arm 'He's hungry…but he won't feed…'

'Here, let me see' Yugi was about to pass Yami the baby but instead he took the bottle and felt it 'Yugi its cold, it's supposed to be warm'.

'Oh…r-right…'

Yami quickly warmed the bottle up before handing it back to Yugi who fed Kaze; he fell silent again and started to drink the milk given to him.

'S-Sorry…' Yugi apologised 'I'm…just so tired…'

'It's alright' Yami patted Yugi's shoulder 'It was just a simple mistake. Kaze is fine so it's nothing to worry about'.

Yugi gave a small nod and watched Kaze drink all of it down until he was satisfied and Yugi had to burp him.

* * *

><p>The next day Yami managed to get the day off so he could walk with Yugi to see Mahad at his clinic to sign the birth certificate, Mahad was happy to see both of them and after he dealt with a few patients of his he turned to them with his usual smile.<p>

'Alright would you like to go through?' Mahad watched them walk into his office and gave a small chuckle as he shut the door 'Asleep on the job eh?'

Yugi looked down at the sleeping Kaze 'He…was awake most of last night…'

'Ah I see' Mahad walked round the desk as Yami and Yugi sat down in the spare seats, the male hummed to himself as he searched for a certificate before pulling one out and sitting at his desk, he quickly picked up a pen and gave it a small shake before turning to them 'Right…father Yami Aten and mother Yugi Mutou' He quickly wrote it down before turning to the other spaces 'I can't make an exact date on his birth, will yesterdays do?'

Yugi and Yami looked at each other before nodding 'Yeah. Sounds fair'.

Mahad jotted down again 'Name?'

'Kaze'.

'Middle name?'

'Oh…uhh…' Yami turned to Yugi 'Shall we give him a middle name?'

'Umm…I-I don't mind' Yugi meekly replied.

'Then let's skip the middle name then' Yami gave Yugi a smile before turning back to Mahad 'Kaze Mutou it is'.

'What? No' Yugi shook his head making Mahad look up at him 'Kaze Aten'.

'No Yugi you're the Pure it'll be in your name' Yami explained.

'But I live with you, I should be paying your rent, you own the house. It should be your name' Yugi backfired.

Mahad sat still in his seat watching Yugi and Yami debate whose surname was to go on the end of the name, they even started touching each other's shoulders to reassure one another making Mahad smirk. He then ended the conversation with a small clearing of the throat, making Yugi and Yami turn to him, remembering the male existed and had been watching them.

'Just to settle this debate…it would automatically be Aten' Mahad gave a happy smile before carrying on writing.

Yugi and Yami gave light blush of pinks before they let go of each other and sat properly in their seats while Mahad finished the certificate and then turned it to the other two so they could sign it.

'So is there anything else you'd like to ask me about?' Mahad queried as Yami signed the certificate.

'Uhh…I don't think so…Yugi? Anything you'd like to ask?'

Yugi shook his head before passing Kaze gently to Yami so he could sign the certificate as well, making sure to take it slow and easy as it was his first time writing his name for anything official. Mahad smiled at Yugi's nervousness but Yugi managed to finish his name and pass it back to Mahad to examine over it.

'Nicely done Yugi' Mahad commented with a smile 'He's all yours now'.

Yugi smiled and watched as Yami rocked him gently while he slept 'Yeah…he's going to be trouble when he's older I can see it' Yami joked lightly with a chuckle to follow.

* * *

><p>Yami unlocked the front door once they returned home, he stepped back so Yugi could walk in with the waking baby in his arms, Yami shut the door behind him and looked over Yugi's shoulder as he watched Kaze open his eyes tiredly.<p>

'Trust him to wake up when we get home' Yami chuckled quietly.

'Yami…'

Yami turned to Yugi 'What's wrong Yugi?'

'It's just…' Yugi turned his bright eyes to Yami as he rocked Kaze lightly 'Can…I sleep with you tonight?'

Yami blushed lightly and stared at the small male 'S-Sleep?'

Yugi nodded as he stroked over Kaze's face making the baby give small noises at the touch 'I…what if I don't wake up next time?' Yugi queried quietly 'He might…choke or I might make another mistake. B-But if you're there…then you can fix it, you know what you're doing…'

Yami gave a small smile and patted Yugi on the back 'Yugi, you just made a tiny mistake is all. You were just tired and forgot, you shouldn't be too hard on yourself'.

Yugi only stared up at him with his large innocent shining eyes, Yami could only stare at them for a few short moments before turning with a deeper pink colour 'Alright…if it'll make you feel better I suppose'.

Yugi gave a nod before looking down when Kaze started to whimper some tears out, Yugi hushed him quietly and tried rocking him but no success came from it 'I'll…go feed him…' Yugi whispered as he shuffled back off into the kitchen again, Yami gave a small sigh and rubbed the back of his neck before going upstairs to sort his room out for the three of them. When the night came in Yami had by then moved the crib to his room so both he and Yugi could wake up if Kaze cried, Yugi was stood by the crib singing a small lullaby to Kaze to help him sleep, Yami was sat in the bed watching Yugi with a small smile. Once Kaze was asleep Yugi gently put him in the crib and pulled the covers over him before walking to Yami's bed, Yami pulled the covers back so Yugi could easily slip inside.

'I don't know what you're worrying about' Yami commented in a small whisper 'You put him to bed easily'.

Yugi gave a small smile 'I don't know…' He then seethed and stroked over his stomach.

Yami sat up and moved closer 'What's wrong? Is it the baby?' Yami questioned.

'Just…a kick' Yugi reassured as he exhaled deeply and sat back 'I'm fine…'

'Are you sure? I can call Mahad if you think it's something…'

Yugi shook his head and stroked his stomach in circles 'I'm fine…honestly…'

'Okay' Yami watched a few moments before looking up at Yugi 'May I?'

Yugi looked to Yami before nodding and lifting his shirt up to show his small bump on his stomach 'Sure…'

Yami scooted closer to Yugi before letting his fingers touch Yugi's stomach, Yugi gave a small shiver at Yami's warm hand but let him stroke over it to please him, Yugi then winced again and Yami looked up at the male.

'You okay?'

'Another kick…' Yugi muttered.

Yami chuckled lightly 'I know. I felt it. Right little kicker isn't it?'

Yugi nodded and took a few deep breaths before relaxing 'I think they've stopped for now…'

'Okay' Yami took back his hand when he figured enough was enough, he watched Yugi sink carefully into the bed and pull the covers over 'Are you sure you're okay with this? I mean I don't want you pushing yourself to do something you're not comfortable with'.

Yugi glanced over to Yami 'I trust you…you aren't going to do anything to me…right?'

'Well no of course not' Yami shifted himself lower so he laid next to Yugi as well 'But…I don't want you…getting panicked or anything'.

Yugi smiled and took his hand out from the covers so he could reach out for Yami's hand; he took it within his own and linked their fingers together 'You're too nice Yami…' Yugi whispered as he closed his eyes shut 'You're like the prince in the stories…'

Yami couldn't help but blush red at the thought of dressing up like a prince 'Yeah…well you need at least one nice person in the world, otherwise it wouldn't exist'.

Yugi gave a small chuckle 'I guess so'.

Yami watched Yugi for a few moments before tightening their hold on each other and smiling 'Goodnight Yugi'.

'Goodnight Yami'.

Yami closed his eyes so he could fall asleep as well though only five minutes had passed before Kaze woke them back up with his loud crying, Yami chuckled and sat up, letting go of Yugi's hand.

'How about I'll deal with him first' Yami offered as he slipped out 'You need all the rest you can get'.

'Oh…okay…' Yugi watched Yami walk to the crib in the dark before tending to Kaze so he could let them sleep again.

*****************************End of chapter 15*******************************

And I sometimes wonder why people have kids…

But you can totally tell that they totally don't like each other. I mean, what was I thinking?

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	16. Sakura

Ah the long awaited arrival.

You know it's bound to be good.

* * *

><p>Chapter 16-Sakura<p>

'Yami' Yugi panted as he shook the sleeping male, he then seethed and bit his lip before shaking him awake again 'Y-Yami please wake up…'

Yami groaned but fluttered his eyes to see Yugi leaning over him in the dark 'Yugi?' Yami glanced at the time to see it was the early hours of the morning 'Oh…what's wrong? So early…'

'I-I think' Yugi paused to gasp loudly and pant some more 'I-I think I'm having the baby…'

'Hmm…good' Yami sighed and closed his eyes so he could fall back asleep. It took a few moments before he opened his eyes, his mind finally realising what Yugi was telling him 'The baby!' He sat up and turned to Yugi who was whining and clutching his stomach 'Oh god, d-don't worry Yugi. Just take deep breaths okay? I-I'll call someone'.

Yami then left the bed and hurried down the stairs leaving Yugi on the bed, Yugi tried to take deep breaths and calm himself down but with every shot of pain Yugi gasped and started to whimper and whine pathetically, he grasped tightly to the bed sheets and glanced at Kaze who was awake in his crib happily wriggling to himself.

Yami quickly jogged back up to the room before seating himself next to Yugi 'It's going to be okay Yugi' He reassured 'They're going to be here in a minute. Can you hold on?'

'I-I don't know' Yugi whimpered as tears fell from his face 'I-I'm scared…'

'Oh no don't be' Yami moved closer to hold his hands and to pull Yugi into his chest 'Everything is going to be alright, I promise'.

Yugi seethed and squeezed on Yami's hands but gave a nod 'I-I hope so…'

* * *

><p>It didn't take too long for the people Yami called to arrive, they helped Yugi up and reassured him that he was going to be fine at the hospital; Mahad was also there and offered to watch the baby while Yami went with Yugi.<p>

It was a long wait for Yami, he was pacing backwards and forwards at the entrance of the hospital having to leave Yugi in the hands of the doctors, he had complete faith in them but surely it wouldn't take three hours! Yami sighed and ran his hands through his hair, glancing up at the clock again, he was tired and worried and it made a rather unsettling feeling in his stomach.

He managed to occupy a small space of wall while he waited, hoping that his stomach would calm down if he stopped moving. He glanced around at the other sickly patients in the room their pale, weakly, sad states only made him think of Yugi. About the time he first he found the small boy, who was shivering, petrified and alone. But the Yugi now was much more different, and though it was a somewhat vain thought, it was thanks to him.

'Mr. Aten?' Yami was broke out of thoughts and turned to the rather old looking doctor 'For Mr. Mutou right?'

'Y-Yes' Yami turned to him as he felt his inside twist and turn and gurgle 'I-Is he alright? What took so long? He's not…?'

'Mr. Mutou is fine' He reassured with a wave of his hand 'There was just a problem with the baby'.

'The baby?' Yami's whole body began to shake; his only child was in trouble now 'Wh-Why what was wrong? Is it…?'

'The child is fine. Just a breathing problem' He explained 'But she's alright now'.

'She?' Yami managed to smile weakly 'I-It's a girl?'

He gave a nod then turned 'Please follow me. Mr. Mutou has requested to see you'.

Yami followed the doctor through the hospital, trying to hold back any tear until he was next to Yugi's side. But the thought he had a little girl waiting for him was extraordinary. Without looking at her Yami knew she was going to be the most beautiful, smartest, and kindest girl ever.

The doctor then stopped at a door and let Yami go in first, Yami peeked through and smiled. Yugi was sitting in a bed, he looked rather tired and sweaty but in his arms he rocked a small baby. Yami smiled and walked in quietly, going to his side and looking at his daughter who was wriggling in Yugi's arms but was still quiet.

'She's beautiful…' Yami whispered.

Yugi glanced up at him before smiling and nodding in agreement 'Yes…and cute…'

Yami smiled as he watched her for a few more moments before putting his hand on Yugi's shoulder 'How are you?'

'A little tired…' At which Yugi gave a small yawn and shook his head 'The…doctors said I might have to stay for a few days…' He looked up at Yami 'Will…you stay with me?'

'I wish I could Yugi' Yami brushed back some of his hair with a small sigh 'But I need to work and to look after Kaze…but I promise to come visit you every day to check to see how you're doing'.

'Okay…' Yugi looked down at the baby as she whimpered and arched her back lightly 'We should think of a name…'

'Oh yeah' Yami sat on the small space on the bed and hummed 'Something pretty…something…'

'Sakura?' Yugi suggested as he looked up at Yami 'They're pretty…especially in bloom…'

'Sakura…' Yami smiled and nodded 'Yes…I like that name. It's perfect'.

Yugi smiled and rocked Sakura to try and calm her 'Hey Sakura…welcome to the world'.

Yami smiled and let his hand go over Sakura's stomach so his finger could tickle it 'Hey Sakura, I'm your daddy. Can you believe it? I'm your daddy' Yami bit his lip and turned to Yugi 'Thank you Yugi…'

'What for?'

'For…giving me the chance to be a father' Yami rubbed his eyes lightly to stop himself from crying 'I never thought…that I would become a father…but now…Sakura is the best thing Yugi. Thank you for having her'.

Yugi gave a small smile 'It was nothing…'

Yami smiled at him before turning to Sakura and tickled her some more 'I'm going to be the best dad to you…I'm going to spoil you rotten, and I'm going to buy you the best clothes, and protect you…I'll make you the most proudest girl ever'.

There were a few moments of silence as Yami tickled her stomach hearing the baby babble at the touch 'I love you…'

Yugi stared at the baby before looking up at Yami with a confused look, Yami gave a small blush before moving away 'U-Umm…I-I'll call Mahad…tell him how it went…w-won't be too long'.

Yugi watched Yami quickly escape the room, Yugi stared in confusion before turning back to Sakura and tending to her.

* * *

><p>Yugi laid in bed when Yami had left him to give him some time to rest, he watched his new born daughter in the crib as she wriggled her arms and legs. Yugi gave a sigh and held tighter to the covers as he nuzzled the pillow lightly.<p>

'He…loves me…' Yugi whispered to himself before closing his eyes and burying his face into the soft pillow underneath him.

*******************************End of chapter 16*****************************

Sakura is such a cute name…

But let's have a chapter count…let's see…only two more chapters until it's finished. No joke!

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	17. Decision

It's the "Oh no" chapter!

Okay that's a lie. I have no other way of describing this chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 17-Decision<p>

Yugi had to stay in the hospital for a few more days; it was long and torturously boring for the small male but he was happy to have Sakura by his side and watched her open her eyes and get checked over by the doctors. Though when Yami came to visit with Kaze, it was somewhat uncomfortable for the two.

Since Yami's confession Yugi had fallen back to his silent, secluded self which reminisced Yami of the time they first met. It made Yami worried but he figured it was due to Yugi having another baby and being tired or worried about his new child, unaware that it was his own doing.

Yami came to pick Yugi up after his stay in the hospital, Yugi hugged the now dressed sleeping Sakura in his arms as Yami gathered up Yugi's small items in the hospital, he then turned to Yugi and gave a small smile to him.

'Ready to go home?' Yami asked to which he gave a small nod to 'Okay. Must've been pretty boring in there right?'

Yugi gave a nod again and the fell silent once more, Yami didn't pester him but helped him along through the hospital and to their home. Once they reached home Yami shut the door behind him, he watched Yugi shuffle out of his shoes before looking around the house to see if anything had changed while he was away, Yami slipped out of his shoes as well and put his hand on Yugi's shoulder.

'Well…welcome home'.

'T-Thanks…' Yugi mumbled then looked down at his daughter who was still sleeping 'I…I should put her in her crib…'

'Sure. I've done the room up' Yami watched Yugi slowly move over to the stairs 'Uhh…I don't know if it's the way you wanted it, but we can always change it later right?'

Yugi gave a small nod 'Right…' He mumbled and carried on up.

Yami watched Yugi disappear before sighing and running a hand through his hair 'Why won't he tell me?' Yami mused quietly before turning to walk to the kitchen, hoping to make something that'll please the teen.

* * *

><p>Mahad was finishing up with a patient; he gave a cheerful smile as he opened the door and let his patient free from his office, he looked up when he heard whimpering and smiled when he saw the familiar teen pushing a pram and holding Kaze in his spare arm as he walked into the clinic.<p>

'Ah, hello Yugi' Mahad hurried over and helped him get through the door 'I'll be able to talk to you in a few minutes okay?' Yugi gave a nod 'Please, have a seat'.

'Thank you' Yugi meekly replied and watched as Mahad tended to his other patients, Yugi quickly sat down and seated Kaze on his lap, he pulled the pram closer to check on Sakura whose large eyes were taking in everything she saw.

It took Mahad a while but he managed to thin out the patient line before it was empty by the time it was lunch, Yugi looked up when the door opened and Mahad walked out with his last patient, gave them a farewell and watched them leave before turning to Yugi.

'Right, need any help?' Mahad asked as he looked over the pram at Sakura.

'Umm…sure' Yugi smiled as he picked Kaze up and hooked him on his hip.

Mahad smiled and took hold of the pram to wheel it into his office, once it was inside Mahad parked it next to the chair so Yugi could check up on his daughter, Mahad smiled as she looked up at him oddly.

'Hello there Sakura' He greeted as he reached closer to play with her small hand 'Aren't you a beautiful girl?'

She gave a small hum and wriggled her arms some more, Yugi sat down next to the pram and watched them quietly before Mahad turned to Yugi finally.

'You're a very lucky man Yugi' Mahad complimented as he moved over to his desk 'She's quite perfect'.

'Yes…' Yugi sighed as Kaze whined and looked around the room lightly on Yugi's lap.

'And…how have you been?' Mahad questioned.

'Fine…' Yugi answered 'Just…a little tired I guess'.

'That's to be normal' Mahad reassured and leaned back 'Children can be rather tiring. How else have you been?'

Another shrug from the teen 'Fine…thank you…'

Mahad tilted his head but walked closer and knelt down to see Kaze 'And how has Kaze and little Sakura been?'

'Fine…Kaze still cries the most…Sakura only cries when she needs something…'

'That's babies for you. They cry when they sit fit to' Mahad held his small hand as Kaze looked down at him with his now chubby face 'And Yami? I'm guessing he's still buzzing about having his own child'.

'Yes…' Yugi glanced over at the pram 'Yami bought me the pram…to carry Sakura in and I can hold Kaze. He wanted to buy me two…but they were expensive'.

'Yes. You best tell Yami to keep a straight head on. With his new baby craze, he might end up getting himself bankrupt'.

'I've tried to tell him that…'

Mahad looked up at Yugi with a confused look 'Are you sure you're fine Yugi? You seem a little…quiet than normal'.

Yugi bit his lip as he wrapped his arms lightly around Kaze so not to hurt him badly 'I…Yami…he told me…he loved me'.

Mahad smiled and stood up 'Ah. About time too'.

Yugi looked up at the male 'You knew?'

'With Yami's type, it isn't that hard for me to see the clear signs or love' Mahad explained with his usual warm smile 'But…I didn't feel it right for me to speak out on his behalf. Yami had to do it in his own time, you understand that right?'

Yugi gave a small nod 'But…the last time someone said they loved me…they hurt me…'

'I see…you're talking about your attacker, aren't you?' Yugi gave a small slow nod of confirmation 'I can understand it now, you're worried that the same thing might happen again, right?'

'I-I don't know…will it?' Yugi bit his quivering lip as it he was about to cry 'Yami's such a nice guy…b-but I don't know…'

'Yugi' Mahad held Yugi's face and lightly rubbed away the tears in his eyes 'I could tell you to the end of time that Yami wouldn't hurt you. But this time I don't think you should listen to me'.

Yugi gave a confused look as Mahad tried to explain 'I don't think anyone can give you an answer Yugi. Not even me. You have to ask yourself the questions, you must give yourself the answers'.

'But…I-I don't know…w-what to ask…'

'Well ask yourself things about you and Yami. Do you feel anything when you're with Yami? Do you trust him not to hurt you if you give him your feelings? Can you see yourself being intimate with him? Can you see yourself with him in ten years' time?' Mahad rubbed his cheek before standing up 'I suggest though answer when you're only certain about what you're doing. If you aren't certain, then don't risk it, you don't want to do something you'll regret'.

Yugi gave a nod and rubbed his own eyes 'T-Thank you Mahad…I-I'll try…'

* * *

><p>Yugi was sat with Kaze on the sofa as he fed the baby a bottle, he watched Kaze for a few moments to make sure he was drinking before looking off and thinking to himself. It was the only time he had to himself to hear himself think.<p>

He tried to take Mahad's suggestion into heart, but how was he supposed to answer them? How did he feel with Yami? Normal like he always did. Could he trust Yami not to hurt him? If Yami really wanted to hurt him, then he would've done so now. And being intimate and imagining ten years together? Yugi wasn't sure he could imagine himself with another person again, could he really go back like nothing ever happened?

Yugi looked down when he felt Kaze wriggle and seeing the bottle empty 'Oh Kaze!' Yugi took the bottle away and then put the baby over his shoulder to burp him 'Sorry, I-I was thinking…I'm sorry'.

He managed to burp Kaze and sat him on his lap again as he returned to his thinking, he tried to imagine himself with Yami in ten years' time happily married with their children, it seemed slightly too joyous and somewhat disturbing. He gave a sigh and let Kaze try and grab his arm with his hand, life decisions were very hard.

* * *

><p>Yami came back home from work a few hours later, he shut the door behind him and slipped out of his shoes while he loosened his tie he looked up towards the kitchen where he heard Yugi moving around, he carefully approached and looked in to Yugi. The small male was standing by the sink, it was filled up with bubbly water and Yugi was dipping some dirty dishes into the sink to clean them.<p>

'Hey, I'm back' Yami finally spoke making Yugi quickly glance at him before turning back to the sink.

'Oh…hi' Yugi greeted.

'Hey. You okay?' Yugi gave a nod as Yami looked around 'And Sakura and Kaze?'

'Asleep'.

Yami gave a small smile 'For once' He then moved closer 'Here, let me do this you probably need a rest'.

'I'm fine. Thank you' Yugi reassured.

'You sure? I know I'm not handy or anything but I'm not useless'.

'You've just got in from work…I'll be fine'.

'It won't be a problem for me'.

Yugi shook his head and continued to clean them making Yami sigh 'How was your visit to Mahad? Any messages I should be receiving?'

Yugi gave a small smile 'He says…you shouldn't spend too much or you'll run out of money'.

'Figures' Yami chuckled lightly before glancing up and down at Yugi 'You sure you're okay? I mean…you can tell me anything you know'.

'I'm just…tired I guess'.

'Okay' Yami stepped back a little 'I'm going to get changed okay? You should rest too, don't worry about that'.

Yugi listened to the footsteps moving away with a small bite of his lip 'Y-Yami'.

The male stopped and turned to Yugi 'Yes?'

Yugi held the plate tightly in his hand 'I-I…it's just…I…love you…too…'

There was a moment of silence and Yugi could feel his heartbeat picking up, he gave a squeak when he felt arms go around his waist and looked up to see Yami pulling Yugi closer to his chest and resting his head on Yugi's shoulder, he could barely make it out but the corners of his mouth were turned up into a smile.

'Thank you Yugi…' Yami whispered 'Thank you so much'.

'W-What for?' Yugi questioned as he held Yami's arms.

'For accepting my feelings back…' He turned Yugi around lightly so they faced each other 'I didn't think you would…I'm just…so happy'.

He hugged Yugi again making him blush lightly and hold his shirt 'O-Okay…oh no!' He pushed away from Yami 'I made your shirt wet!'

Yami looked down at the hand prints on his shirt but passed it off with a light laugh and pulled Yugi again for another excruciating hug 'I have plenty of shirts! It doesn't matter!'

'Okay…' Yugi held back onto Yami's shirt trying not to worry about the growing dampness on his clothes.

'I love you Yugi' Yami whispered in his ear as he held tighter to Yugi's body 'I'm going to protect you and take care of you…and do everything!'

Yugi gave a small blush and lightly rested his head on Yami's chest 'You…really need to stop…thinking of others all the time'.

Yami gave a soft chuckle and held Yugi for a while before he moved his head slightly towards Yugi, Yugi looked up at him confused before seeing how close they were and he picked up on the hint made.

Yugi gave a dark blush and quickly closed his eyes as he felt his heart beat faster at an nauseating rate, Yami carefully and cautiously moved his lips closer to Yugi's so they could touch softly, he tried to keep the kiss slow and easy so he didn't startle the teen-they had just confessed to one another, he didn't want Yugi to regret it already. Yugi shakily tried to kiss Yami back but ended up falling still and let Yami do the kiss; he liked the soft touch under Yami's lips and soon grew to quite like the feel.

Yami took his lips away and opened his eyes 'Eh? Yugi? Why are you crying?'

Yugi opened his eyes and lightly rubbed his eyes 'I-I don't know…I'm not sad…'

Yami gave a small smile and pulled Yugi closer again 'Well try to stop or you'll make me cry'.

'Okay' Yugi whimpered with a smile, clinging onto Yami tightly. He just hoped he had made the right decision for once in his life; but then again Yami was the better choice out of the others.

*********************************End of chapter 17***************************

Ah happiness…

And tiredness on Yugi's part. Two babies must be a curse. But a gift!

Review and stay tuned for the last chapter!


	18. 5 years later

Ah…somehow this last chapter is pulling at my heart…

Is it enough to make me cry?

* * *

><p>Chapter 18-5 years later<p>

The foggy early morning light poured in through the kitchen window setting a dull grey colour on the items within the room. There was a small creak as the kitchen door opened and two small heads poked round the door; one was of young Sakura, she was five years old and resembled a lot of her father in appearance such as her long black hair with crimson streaks in it and his deep crimson eyes, however due to his spoiling of his daughter she had become somewhat dependant on him and indulged.

The other was Kaze who was slightly taller than his sister, he had pure black hair and deeper coloured eyes then Sakura's, one arm of his pyjama sleeve was pinned up to the shoulder so it wouldn't get in the way because of his missing arm.

The two children looked back up at the stairs before they slipped into the kitchen and walked over to a nearby counter; Sakura pulled herself up onto the counter before sitting up on her knees and holding a cabinet door open, sitting on one of the higher shelves was a glass jar and inside were brown chocolate cookies that the children were planning to steal so early in the morning. The young girl reached up and her small fingers managed to pull the jar closer to her hands before she set it on the counter and slipped off again, once her feet touched the ground she turned to the jar and opened it since her brother couldn't and took one of the top cookies before munching on it loudly, her brother gave her a small frown before helping himself to a small cookie and eating that as well.

'Mmm!' Sakura hummed before helping herself to another cookie.

'Sshh!' Kaze hushed her loud munching but a throat being cleared made the two children look up.

Yami was standing by the door with his arms crossed and his brow raised 'What are you two up to?' He questioned.

'Nothing' They replied and pushed the jar on the counter.

'Come on you two, you have school in a few hours, try and get a few more hours of sleep okay?'

'Okay daddy…' They both shuffled past him with their heads hung before going up the stairs again. Yami shook his head before moving closer and putting the lid back on the jar, he reached up to put it on the highest shelf so they couldn't reach it easily; he closed the cabinet door before retiring back to his bed where Yugi was snuggled under the covers with his eyes closed. Yami sighed and slipped back into the bed, glancing over at Yugi before pulling the covers over him tighter.

'Raiding the cookie jar again' Yami murmured as he turned to Yugi.

'We have to build a cabinet so high up they won't reach until they're teens' Yugi chuckled lightly.

Yami chuckled as well and let his arms wrap around Yugi's waist and pull him closer 'It'll probably be too tall for us to reach ourselves'.

'Mmm…probably' Yugi gave a small tired yawn and rested his head against Yami's chest 'We'll talk more about it in the morning…'

'Yeah…' Yami gave a small quiet yawn before resting against Yugi 'Sleep tight Yugi…'

'You too Yami'.

* * *

><p>When the sun had risen properly that morning everyone in the Aten household was awake and preparing themselves for the day ahead, Yami was in the kitchen getting himself a quick breakfast and tea before he headed off to work, Yugi was helping Kaze put on his school clothes as he had difficulties doing that with his one arm.<p>

Yugi pinned up the sleeve to his shirt to his shoulder 'There that should do it'.

Kaze looked at his reflection in the long mirror with a sad sigh 'I won't like it' He protested.

'You haven't even seen your school yet' Yugi replied as he slipped on his jacket and pinned the arm up on that as well 'How do you know you won't like it?'

'Everyone will pick on me'.

Yugi gave a small sigh and rested on his knees before wrapping his arms around Kaze and hugged him lightly 'Well if they do you tell them how similar you are. Let's see…' Yugi tapped his nose 'You have a nose like everyone else, a face, hair, a torso, good legs, a good working arm, oh and ears' Yugi reached up to tickle his ears to which Kaze giggled and cringed at. Yugi smiled and hugged Kaze again 'You aren't different from the next person Kaze, and I want you to remember that. I'm sure Sakura will help you out if you get into trouble'.

'Daddy! Daddy!' Yugi turned to see Sakura run past Kaze's room 'See my pretty skirt!'

Yugi gave a small chuckle before standing up on his feet 'Come on; let's get you some breakfast Kaze'.

Sakura jumped the last step of the stairs and ran to the kitchen where Yami stood 'Lookie! Lookie!'

Yami turned and smiled when he saw Sakura skid to a halt in front of him 'Is that my princess Sakura?' Yami picked her up and held her gently on his hip-a habit he was finding hard to kick out of 'My you look so pretty'.

Sakura giggled and hugged her father as they watched Yugi and Kaze walk in 'Ah, and here's the little prince of the family' Yami walked over and playfully ruffled Kaze's hair which he flattened again.

'I don't wanna be a prince!' Kaze retorted 'I don't want to marry my sister!'

'Fine. You can be a rogue' Yami joked as Sakura stuck her tongue out playfully.

Yami set Sakura back down so she and Kaze could sit at the table and bicker about their new clothes; Yugi walked over to Yami and gave him a small kiss on the lips.

'Shouldn't you be heading off to work?' Yugi queried as he played with Yami's new tie'.

'Yeah I should be…you sure you don't want me to come with you? I'll only be…fifteen, twenty minutes late or so'.

'I can handle it' Yugi reassured before reaching up and kissing his lips 'I wouldn't want to make you late for work anyway'.

'Okay…' Yami kissed Yugi's lips again 'Bye Yugi' He then walked over to the kids 'Bye Kaze' He kissed the top of Kaze's head before turning to Sakura and kissing the top of hers 'Bye Sakura'.

'Bye daddy' Sakura leaned her head back so they could kiss lips before Yami gave them a small wave and headed to the front door, he kicked his shoes on and took his coat before walking out and leaving the rest to Yugi.

Yugi watched him leave before turning to the children 'Alright, what should we have for breakfast?'

'Pancakes!' Sakura cheered making Yugi laugh lightly.

'Okay…pancakes for the first day' He then turned to the kitchen to start making pancakes for them.

* * *

><p>After they had breakfast and finally collected everything they needed they stood at the front door and fitted their shoes on, Yugi helped tie Kaze's shoe laces before pulling him up on his feet, Sakura slipped her bag over her shoulders before opening the door and hurrying to the street and waiting for Yugi and Kaze to walk out.<p>

Yugi held Kaze's and Sakura's hands before leading them down the street, Sakura couldn't help but play with her skirt as they walked and chatter wildly to them about what she was going to do once she got to school, Yugi smiled and gave the odd agreeing comments to keep her happy. Yugi glanced down at Kaze who walked in silence and casually looked around his surroundings looking nervous being outside; Yugi stared at him for long periods of time just so he could see the qualities of Atemu in his face and general appearance.

There hadn't been any word on Atemu since he left, but his disappearance didn't go unnoticed by the population of the country. Some say he was kidnapped overseas and met his fate there, some say he died young and his family wanted to keep it secret so it was distressing, Yugi was puzzled why they even thought Atemu was dead. Yugi had decided that Atemu met a fate worse than death; loneliness. He figured that his family knew about the birth of Kaze and banished him somewhere far away from the family; it would seem a strange but deserving comeuppance for the male.

They soon reached the school that Sakura and Kaze would start at, the large school building was a red colour and had a tall tower sitting in the back where a bell hung loosely, the school grounds were filled with other school students small and big who were playing and waiting to start another school year. Sakura without hurry let go of Yugi's hand and ran into the crowd to join in on the playing, Kaze however stood by Yugi's side with his grip on his hand tight, he was too scared to venture in after his sister.

'Kaze' Yugi went down to his level again and smiled 'I learnt that unless you try something you don't know what you think about it…if you try school today and don't like it, I'll discuss it with your father. But don't waste this opportunity, you might regret it'.

Kaze gave a small nod 'Okay mummy' He then hugged Yugi tightly before letting go and looking towards the school building when the bell rang and the students flooded through the door. Kaze looked back at Yugi before following the crowd inside; Yugi watched bot his children disappear within the building before turning to return to his home again.

* * *

><p>Yami returned home later that evening after finishing work, he knew Yugi and the children would be home waiting for him and he was sure to be bombarded with every detail of the school from Sakura. He let himself in and took off his shoes and hung up his coat, he glanced to the stairs hearing Sakura and Kaze bicker again though this time it seemed to be about a game.<p>

'I'm back' Yami called out as he loosened his tie.

'In the kitchen' Yugi called back.

Yami walked into the kitchen to see Yugi clean some of the plates in the sink, Yami smiled and walked behind him before wrapping his arms around his waist and planted a kiss on his cheek 'Evening Yugi'.

'Hello Yami' Yugi reached up to kiss his lips lightly 'How was work?'

'Urgh, dreadful' Yami rested his head on Yugi's shoulder while he continued to wash up 'It was busy, busy, busy. I felt like a…' Yami rolled his eyes in thought before chuckling 'I can't think of anything to compare it to, but it was cramped and rushing around'.

'Sounds nasty'.

'How were the kids? Did they go off well?'

'Mmhmm. Kaze was a little apprehensive but I think he enjoyed it at the end…he hasn't told me otherwise'.

'Well that's good'.

Yugi nodded then gave a small smile 'I thought about Atemu today…'

Yami looked towards his face 'Oh? Like what?'

'I was thinking where he was today…and what he was thinking of…' Yugi gave a small sigh as he put the plate aside and dried his hands 'He must be regretting so much now…all alone somewhere that nobody knows…'

Yami stared at him before smiling 'You're too kind, you know that?'

'So are you' Yugi giggled and then looked as he heard them bicker some more then heard heavy footsteps 'I think that's Sakura'.

'I think so too' Yami agreed.

'Daddy! Daddy!' Yami looked behind him to see Sakura tugging on his shirt 'I had a good day today!'

'Did you?' She nodded her head wildly so Yami let go of Yugi to pick her up 'Well why don't you tell me all about it then?'

Sakura giggled but started to map out her day in detail to her father while Yami carried her into the living room; Yugi smiled as he listened to Sakura's voice and watched the water disappear out of the sink. Though it had only been five years Yugi felt like it had only been a week ago since he had ran away from Atemu's manor, though he knew it wasn't as there was difference from then and now.

He wasn't scared to look back, what happened happened and he wasn't going to let that ruin the relationship he had with Yami and take his two children away. Fairy-tale endings did exist, just not in the story way, he had to find it on his own and create it on his own to enjoy its benefits.

* * *

><p>Ah no, I managed to keep a stiff upper lip through it.<p>

Well time for thanks, thank you for reading and reviewing this story I hope you enjoyed it to its fullest. Man I should write more serious subject stories, just the subjects would be hard for me to pick…

Thank you for reading and reviewing!


End file.
